Family
by Rainbow
Summary: This story is following a Neice of Jareth, on a side note this does have a bit of J/S romance going on. This will get a bit 'violent' later on. Please read and review. Whoo hoo over 50 reviews...now if I could only reach 100 like all my other author frien
1. Saying Goodbye, Saying Hello

Okay...quick author note. On April 18, in 1982 this author was born.  
*smiles happily and dances around with some very scared goblins* It's my  
birthday...whoo hooo. Anyhoo I hope you like the start of my story...please  
review.  
  
Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jereth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Family  
  
Jareth, Alden, Corsair, and Elia all stood patiently while the painter  
added the final touches to the small family portrait. As the painter  
finished, he bowed and then quicky left, as was the custom in the time.  
The four moved over to where the portrait was, with a flick of barely  
finger the portrait moved into four separate paintings. Each sibling moved  
to take theirs except for Jareth.  
  
"You will visit won't you?" Alden looked over at Jereth who was the  
youngest of the four.  
  
Jareth nodded slowly, "I will look in from time to time."  
  
Corsair patted Jereth's shoulder lightly before looking at the others,  
"Well places to go and things to see. I'm off." Quickly saying goodbyes the  
eldest disappeared to go live a life of traveling and fun. He returned only  
a few times after to visit and restore his lost magic and youth.  
  
Elia looked between her two remaining brothers and kissed them lightly.  
"You'll make a fine king, Jareth." With a sad smile she gave each brother  
another hug before disappearing. Joining her new husband in a castle more  
then three kingdom's away from the Labyrinth and it's inhabitants.  
  
Alden watched a second longer before glancing at the woman who was waiting  
in the next room. Looking at his younger brother he calmly patted his  
shoulder, "It's going to be a new challenge."  
  
Jareth nodded, his mismatched eyes showing a hurt but also a deep love.  
The four of them had dreaded this day from coming. Corsair wanted to leave  
being king so that he could continue to travel, Alden had found a wonderful  
girl on Earth and was leaving with her. That left only Elia and Jareth left  
to rule the Goblin kingdom. Elia was nearly ready to take one being the  
queen but then Lord Strakey stole her away. Leaving then only Jareth the  
one to rule and become the Goblin King.  
  
Alden looked over the painting and lightly touched his family emblem,  
"Lily is pregnant."  
  
Jareth looked over into the room where a raven haired lady was falling  
asleep while sitting up. "Will the child be..."  
  
Alden shook his head, cutting into Jareth's words, "No, we have already  
checked."  
  
The two brothers stood silent once more. Alden turned a bit, looking over  
Jereth. Barely old enough to hold a position of King, Jareth had the looks  
for it. He was the only one who shared their Mother's blondish white hair.  
All of them had slightly unmatched eyes, but Jareth's stood out the most  
one a light blue while the other was a dark and stormy blue. Even his  
facial features made him stand out, as if to say that he should be king.  
Alden reached over to touch Jareth's shoulder, as he was about to say  
something a small goblin burst into the room and out of breath.  
  
"Your majesty!' The goblin took a few seconds and many long breaths before  
looking up at the new Goblin King. "Someone has said the words and made a  
wish!"  
  
Jareth smiled sadly and nodded to his brother. "My duties await." His  
smile turned icy before calling a crystal and disappearing, to make  
someone's foolish wish true.  



	2. A Birth

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jereth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alden looked down at the small bundle in his arms. A smile was stuck on his  
old wrinkled face. A small movement from the bundle caused him to coo  
softly, "Hello their young one. Ready to meet me now?" The baby made a soft  
noise before her eyes began to open. Unlike all of his children this child  
smelled and felt like the magic he had almost forgotten. Alden took a sharp  
breath when the girls eyes were fully open. One a light ice blue while the  
other being as dark as the sky at dusk.  
  
"Clyde?" Lily looked over to her husband from where she had been  
conversing with their daughter, who was almost asleep. Her hand still  
stroking her daughters quivering stomach, the hospital blanket and gown  
almost hindering what comfort this action almost always made.  
  
"Hmm?" Alden looked over at his wife and daughter, noting that his  
son-in-law wasn't present. 'All the better' his mind kept telling him, 'he  
doesn't need this innocence in his life.' Alden's thoughts were interrupted  
by the door opening and slamming against the sterile white wall.  
  
"So Clyde, what do ya think of this kid?" The black haired man smelled of  
alcohol, barely even able to focus on the once proud Fae.  
  
Alden's lips twisted a bit, if only he had enough magic to send this thing  
to the place he once called home. "She's beautiful, just like her Mother  
and Grandmother."  
  
The man snorted and ambled over to where his father-in-law held his new  
baby daughter. His face twisted to almost outrage before he looked madly at  
his wife. "And who have you been with slut?"  
  
Anele's eyes snapped open, "What do you mean?" She suddenly noticed her  
husband's burning eyes and the stench of alcohol. She pulled back in the  
hospital bed, suddenly fearing what he might do.  
  
"She don't look nothin' like me." He turned to go over to the door, a  
scowl still on his handsome and vain face. "Stupid slut, probably don't  
know who she was with." The door slammed shut, a few doctors with guards  
making sure he left.  
  
Lily and Alden exchanged glances, both wondering if they should tell their  
daughter what to say. The words to let both her and their granddaughter be  
safe and far away from this menace. Where a King or Lady in the courts  
would take them in and keep them safe. The crying of the baby drew their  
minds away from those thoughts and back to the world where they both had  
lived for over eighty years.  
  
No one saw the clearly agitated owl fly away, or the stuffed likeness be  
added to the other gifts. No one heard the cries from a castle far away  
where a lady wept from both happiness and anger. Only one man saw the  
crystal fall before shattering.  
  



	3. A Death

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jereth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The blond haired girl sat numbly on the hard chair, her wide mis-matched  
eyes never leaving either coffin. The boys on each side squeezed her hands  
softly. All three of them feeling dead to the world.  
  
As the service finished the three stood and went off to various corners.  
The raven haired boys joined their Father who looked strictly like their  
Grandfather, but only their cusin had his eyes. They never talked even when  
an adult came over, trying to add their sympathy. The younger of the two  
noticed however that no one went over to her, where she sat by a window  
silently watching the falling rain.  
  
Anele slowly went over to her daughter's side. Laying a soft hand on her  
daughter's much smaller shoulder. Both watched the rain, their reflections,  
watching them back. "Alexandria, it's time to go home."  
  
The girl nodded, looking once more at the coffins, before relunticly  
following her Mother to the car. As she slid down onto the fabric seat a  
tear, purer then any crystal, fell down her cheek. "No more magic." Was all  
she whispered before turning her gaze towards the window.  
  
As the tear hit the floor of the car, someone lost their dreams. A king  
was banished with simple words, "You have no power of me." Somewhere a  
clock struck thirteen.  



	4. Reunions are Coming...

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexandria looked around the small group that came to wish her a happy  
birthday and wish her on her way to college. "It's been very nice having  
you all here. I thank you all for coming." Alex tried her best to give a  
real smile, but for some reason she just couldn't and hadn't for awhile.  
  
A few hours later Alex flopped back onto her bed. Looking up at the  
ceiling she slowly sat back up and looked into her dresser mirror. Brown  
eyes stared back at her, "Well this was fun." Reaching up she took out her  
contacts. Closing her eyes she turned her head down before looking back  
into the mirror, carefully considering her odd eyes.  
  
"Alexandria?"  
  
"Yeah?" Alex tore her eyes away from the mirror and over towards the  
partially opened door.  
  
"I'm going to go to work now. Remember to get everything cleaned up before  
it gets too late."  
  
"Okay Mom." Standing Alex grabbed her coat and slipped it on before  
heading out into the hallway and out to the living room. "Your leaving for  
the plane right after work right?" Alex looked over her Mom and helped her  
bring a suitcase out to the taxi cab waiting in the driveway.  
  
Anele nodded and hugged Alex tightly. "Yes. I'll be home in two weeks. Are  
you sure your going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Probably just relax and hang with some friends."  
  
"Alright. Just remember the emergency number is on the fridge...and  
remember it must be an emergency, we're not really allowed calls." Anele  
opened the door and started to get in.  
  
"I'll be fine Mom, promise the house will still be standing when you get  
home." Alex smiled lightly, looking strangely cold and stand offish, but  
Anele understood. She always had.  
  
Alex watched the taxi drive down the long driveway and waved until she  
couldn't see it anymore. Turning she looked at the tables that were set up  
outside, "Well better get started."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jareth sat back in his throne, watching the crystal and the scene it held.  
Both Corsair and Elia also watched in their own ways. Sarah just curled up  
more on Jareth's lap, half asleep. The day's activities had worn her out.  
  
"She's grown up." Elia's soft voice seemed to float on the very air.  
  
Corsair nodded and let the crystal he was using disappear. "Are you sure  
that she did use some magic?"  
  
Jareth nodded. "Just watch."  
  
Corsair refreshed his drink and called up another crystal, sure enough all  
of them saw it. As Alex was cleaning she threw some items to the trash and  
they fell caresly to the side. Without even looking the items flew up from  
the ground and into the bag. A few bit of sparkles falling from the items,  
Alex didn't even notice it.  
  
Jareth smiled, "I told you." Sitting up a bit more he let the crystal fade  
away a smug smile on his face. "She needs to get some training before the  
magic goes wild."  
  
"And how do you expect to get the child here? Or for her to believe us?"  
Elia looked between the two. "Alden may have told her some things but she  
has grown up since he died, and who knows if she even believes any more."  
  
"That is something we'll have to find out when we approach her." Jareth  
looked down at his now sleeping queen. "In the morning we shall see her and  
bring her back here."  
  
The three adjourned and headed to their bed chambers for the night. The  
focus of their attention soon also headed to her own bed. Unaware that she  
had been the focus of attention at all.  



	5. The day of Truth has Started

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
  
Wow, thank you so much for all of your reviews. And to those of you who are  
wondering if this is a J/S romance...it is to an extent. This is basically  
going to be following Alexandria who is Jareth's second niece. If any of  
you are confused about what is going on please dont hesitate to e-mail me  
and I'll try to unconfuse you. :o)  
  
-Rainbow  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jareth woke up, yawning slightly. Smiling he looked down at Sarah who was  
curled up in his arms. Her hair spread out over his chest as her cheek is  
rested against his shoulder. Raising one hand he softly stroked her soft  
hair, noticing that the sun. was just starting to come up. Smiling he  
waved his other hand, making the two appear on the balcony, their bodies  
wrapped up in blankets.  
  
Sarah stirred a bit, opening her eyes to small slits. After realizing  
where they were she smiled softly, moving to look at his face. "Good  
morning my love."  
  
"Good morning my beautiful bride." Jareth smiled, leaning down to capture  
her lips with his own. Slowly the kiss become heated soon the two greeted  
the fiery sun, with their own fire of love and passion.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex opened one eye and looked at the red number on her clock. The alarm  
buzzing loudly, tempting her to just shut it off and roll over to fall  
asleep. On the third try with her hand she managed to hit it, the alarm  
noisily falling to the carpeted floor. With a yawn she dragged the pillow  
out from under her head, and placed it over her face, trying to fall back  
to sleep.  
  
Twenty minuets later Alex gave up the idea of getting more sleep and  
dragged her form out from under the covers. Blinking she sleepily headed to  
the kitchen, starting up the coffee maker, the wonderful whir sounded like  
music to her ears. 'Might as well get a shower. It would probably be a good  
idea to be awake when I write out thank you notes.' Setting the timer on  
the coffee maker Alex slowly walked out of the kitchen, her panda slippers  
the only thing having kept her toes from getting stubbed more then once.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Corsair headed to the throne room where he could hear goblins already up  
and running around, 'Probably making a mess too. Why does he keep those  
things?' Shaking his head he turned and leaned against the archway,  
watching Jareth talk to a few of the goblins. He stiffened when a hand  
suddenly touched his hand.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you probably heard me coming." Sarah smiled lightly,  
looking up at him.  
  
Corsair waved a hand towards the room, "Who could hear anything over  
this." Looking down at her he raised an eyebrow. Instead of a dress or  
anything fancy she was wearing a pair of Earth jeans and what looked to be  
one of Jareth's shirts. "A bit casual aren't we?"  
  
Sarah smiled and looked down at her own clothes before looking back up.  
"Well he and I made a deal, if we ever get to go on Earth, I get to wear  
jeans."  
  
"Anything to make her happy." Jareth surprised both of them by stepping up  
to their sides. "Where is Elia?"  
  
"Still trying to figure out a pair of jeans I loaned her."  
  
"We need to get going soon. We don't want to catch her with others  
around."  
  
"I'll go check up on her." Corsair nodded his head to the two before  
disappearing.  
  
Sarah reached up to softly stroke Jareth's hair, a smile on her face.  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello." Jareth turned and ran his fingers through her brown hair, her  
fingers tracing lightly over her ears. Slowly they got closer, their lips  
seeking out the others. As Sarah slipped her arms around his shoulder, her  
own fingers slipped into his hair, their lips met.  
  
Elia and Corsair watched the two both smiling. "I'm happy for him she is a  
nice girl. So...when should we separate them?"  
  
Corsair chuckled lightly, "Lets give them a few more moments. She's going  
to have to come up for air." Offering his arm he looked down to his twin's  
face. "Shall we amble among the gardens on this fine morning while we  
wait?"  
  
"Lets." With a smile the two disappeared, glittering dust fall to the  
ground from where they stood.  



	6. Don't Tell me Truth Hurt's Little Girl.....

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jereth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex bent over to pick up another box from the items she had brought in  
last night. Already she had counted three dragon figurines, one wizard with  
dragon figurine, and even a couple fairy figurines. "I guess some people do  
know that I like magical items." Looking over to the stuffed owl she set  
another envelope by his side. "Know what Jay, I think things might just go  
better in college."  
  
The owl just sat there staring at her with his unblinking eyes. For as  
long as Alex could remember she always had Jay. By some miracle he had  
managed to survive 18 years and would probably survive even more. Sighing  
Alex slowly stood up and stretched out, her back cracking once. "You know  
what Jay...lets go find something to eat." With a small childish smile that  
Jay was the only receiver of Alex picked up the owl and headed off to the  
kitchen, trying to find something good to eat.  
  
Twenty minuets and one full stomach later Alex went back to the task of  
sorting through the items she had been given. Looking at some of the boxes  
she noticed one over in the corner that was decidedly larger then the  
others. Setting Jay down on the table she sat down on the floor and picked  
up the knife cutter she was using. Carefully she cut the tape and raised an  
eyebrow at the old fashioned card that rested on the top of the items.  
  
Picking up the card she could feel her eyes start to water up. Wounds  
being reopened as the words flowed like a melody around her.  
  
My little princess,  
On this day you have made me the proudest Grandfather in the entire world  
or the worlds  
surrounding ours. You are sunshine even when the day looks the worst. If on  
this day I  
am not there physically for you then I hope you still posses the strength  
you had when  
you were so much younger. I will always love you my little princess.  
Remember the  
stories I told you when you were younger and remember the magic of life  
itself.  
Grandpa  
  
Touching her fingers to her cheek she barely noticed that they came away  
wet. Since that day so long ago she had never cried, never smiled the same  
way, never felt the magic. The date on the card surprised her, it was  
written only a few days after her fifth birthday, obviously he had been  
looking forward to this day ever since then. Setting the card down by Jay  
she sniffed and wiped away some of the tears that still fell. 'Pull  
yourself together girl. He's dead and not coming back. The magic is GONE'  
Shaking her head she brought both hands up to cradle her head, trying to  
make painful memories stop and to stop the voice in her head that begged to  
be expressed, the happiness and childlike nature that she had pushed away.  
  
Jareth, Sarah, Elia, and Corsair all watched from the corner of the room.  
The three siblings looked at each other and Sarah slowly stepped forward,  
looking down at the girl who reminded her of herself. Jareth moved over to  
where Sarah stood. "I can almost feel her pain as if it were my own."  
  
Jareth wrapped an arm around Sarah's side, pulling her close to him.  
"Shh." Jareth knew that the pain Alex felt was probably the same that Sarah  
had felt and still did feel. One was gone from their life that they had  
counted on to be a stable substance. Sarah however had always felt the pain  
while Alex had locked hers away, the key only coming with a card that only  
barely started to show the love that Alden held for his granddaughter.  
  
Alex started to wipe the tears away from her face. Taking a deep breath  
she look over to the table for the box of tissues that normally set there.  
Halfway getting up she pulled out a few, the small owl falling to it's  
side. "Sorry bout that Jay." Picking up the owl she held it tenderly in one  
arm while cleaning up her face with the other.  
  
A hiccup caught her off guard and caused her shoulders to jump. Rubbing  
her chest she made a face, "Come on Jay, I gotta get a drink."  
  
Corsair slowly let go of the spell that was keeping the group invisible.  
"She calls the animal Jay." An amused smirk fought to stay on his face, as  
he tried to keep the area a bit lighter in spirit then the sadness that was  
coming from the room.  
  
Elia looked over and shook her head, "For that much pain to come she must  
have remembered more then one thing."  
  
"Yes and I don't know who any of you are." Alex leaned against the  
doorway, Jay in both of her arms. Her eyes scanning the group, noting only  
faintly that her and Jareth shared looks.  
  
Jareth took a half step forward, "Hello Alexandria, it's been a long  
time."  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow, "Oh really and who might I ask are you?"  
  
"You know who I am Alexandria, you couldn't have forgotten the times that  
Alden brought you to my castle. You've been in the Underground more then  
once."  
  
Alex tilted her head to the side, "I don't know what your talking about or  
even who this Alden person is."  
  
Elia moved to appear beside Alex, laying a hand on Alex's shoulder and  
pulling it back again when Alex pulled back as if something had hit her.  
"Alden...your grandfather. We know you remember him."  
  
Alex frowned when this person appeared beside her, but as Elia's hand  
touched her shoulder a wave of sympathy, comfort, and warmth flooded  
through that brief contact. Pulling back Alex's eyes widened, "Listen, my  
Grandfather's name was Clyde not Alden. How did you do that?"  
  
Jareth waved a hand almost impatiently, "So he changed his name. I know  
you have to remember the night that you last came to the Labyrinth. When  
your own Mother cried out for my goblins to take you away, and when your  
Grandparents came to pick you up later that night." Jareth took another  
step forward, his eyes flashing some old anger of what happened that night.  
"You may have been young but I know you remember that night, I know because  
you still have the marks on your side to remind you."  
  
Alex's mouth closed as some realization started to dawn on her. That night  
when her Father had gotten mad and started taking it out on her. The pain  
from when she hit the wall like a rag doll. Running to her Mother for  
protection and not finding it. Then when the lights went out and a strange  
man came taking her away from her Father's drunken outrage.  
  
Alex started to shake her head, "But it wasn't real..."  
  
"Yes it was Alexandria." Corsair for the first time since she came into  
the room started to talk. "Remember when we came to your seventh birthday  
party. Well Elia and I that is."  
  
Elia started to nod, "I brought you the locket and Corsair brought you a  
small kaleidoscope made with rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and some other  
stones."  
  
Alex raised her hand bringing the small locket out from under her shirt,  
clicking it open the five picture holders spread out. Two with her  
grandparents and the other three with pictures that oddly enough looked  
like these people in front of her. Slowly looking at the group she still  
didn't look convinced, "So...who are all of you?"  



	7. Decisions Decisions...

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
  
I just noticed that one some of my disclaimers it says Jereth insted of  
Jareth. I appologise for this and will try to fix it. :o)  
  
-Rainbow  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex looked between all of them and shook her head. "This is just too  
much." Standing up she walked over to the window and watched a small rabbit  
hop across the front lawn. "I mean, why now? Why wait this long to tell  
me?"  
  
"We wanted to make sure you would be ready to handle the news." Elia  
sounded tired, Alex couldn't blame her, they had been talking for almost 7  
hours now.  
  
"So now you need to decide wether to come back to the Underground with us  
and learn to use your magic. Or stay here and loose your magic the same way  
Alden did." Jareth took a sip of the drink she had passed out earlier and  
made a slight face. 'Much to sweet.'  
  
"But if I learned to use my power wouldn't I be able to come back here?"  
Alex turned and slid down onto the window ledge, pushing one of the potted  
plants to the side. Leaning down she picked up the small stuffed owl and  
held it so that she could set her chin on top of its head. She noticed  
Jareth start to smile a bit, "What?"  
  
"One of the times you brought that with you to the kingdom I remember you  
chasing around the goblins that dared to take it from you. Do you remember  
how you gave the owl it's name?" Jareth has an amused smirk on his face  
which cause Alex start to smile but she caught herself and didn't.  
  
The clock on the wall over the fireplace began to chime. The sound making  
them all turn until the clock finished the fifth chime. A rumbling stomach  
caused Alex to realize that none of them probably hadn't anything to eat.  
"Would you like to join me for some dinner?"  
  
Elia shook her head, "We should actually be getting home." Standing she  
walked over to Alex and softly touched her cheek, noticing that Alex still  
jerked back. "Will you come with us?"  
  
Alex shook her head. "This is just too much in too short of time. I  
mean...I need some time to sort things out."  
  
Jareth stood with Sarah beside him, "Tomorrow morning then. Would you have  
made a decision then?"  
  
Alex nodded, "Come back at Ten and I'll give you my decision then." She  
turned back to the box that her Grandfather had set up for her so many  
years ago. "Would one of you be able to stay a bit longer? So if I come up  
with a question it could be answered?"  
  
Sarah squeezed Jareth's hand, "Maybe I could stay? I mean I went through a  
move like this..."  
  
Jareth mouth twitched lightly, "Maybe it would be good."  
  
Elia nodded and said goodbye to both, her form disappearing with a small  
puff of glitter fall down to the carpet. Jareth reached forward and took  
Alex's hand, lifting it up to kiss it softly. "Tomorrow morning I will come  
back." When Alex nodded he turned back to Sarah pulling her close for a  
soft kiss. "Tonight will be lonely and cold without you."  
  
Sarah smiled softly, leaning up to kiss Jareth again. "I'm sure we can  
both survive tonight."  
  
Alex turned back to the window, staring intently at the sky, trying to  
give them their privacy. When Sarah brushed her arm against Alex's, "So  
what should we do now?"  
  
"Get a movie, pizza, and talk?"  



	8. Happiness?

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon. Oh...I  
  
also own nothing from "The 10th Kingdom" which was the movie that Sarah and  
  
Alexandria were watching.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex had just bitten into her third slice when the movie was coming to a  
close. Glancing at the clock she smiled lightly. It was already two am and  
neither of them were tired. Well at least she wasn't tired. "So, do the  
goblins really look like those nitwits?"  
  
Sarah shook her head and yawned lightly, "No...but sometimes they are  
smarter."  
  
Alex gave a light chuckle to that, within the hours of the movie and the  
pizza the two had talked some. Alex had surprised herself by opening up so  
much to Sarah, someone who she really didn't even know. Maybe they did  
share something in common, both losing someone, but...  
  
"It's getting late and we really don't want to sleep through your big  
moment." Sarah had cut straight in Alex's thoughts, causing her to loose  
her train of thought, "I'm sorry, were you going to say something?"  
  
Alex blinked, "That's the fourth time you've apologized within the half  
hour."  
  
Sarah just turned, the task of closing the pizza boxed, stopped midway.  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, that's the fourth time you've apologized within the half hour."  
  
"You just sounded like Jareth." Sarah continued closing the box, shaking  
her head a bit. Alex did say something about having characteristics that  
came neither from her Mother or Father, but sometimes a trait would show up  
  
that a family had....but one she barely saw.  
  
Alex inwardly cringed when she heard that, it wasn't that the idea was  
bad, it was she just wasn't ready yet. "If you want to use my room I can  
easily take my Mom's room."  
  
Sarah nodded lightly, easily picking up on the hint. "Yeah that sounds  
good." Sarah looked over at Alex and noticed the look in her eyes. They  
were the same from early, lifeless and almost dead to the world.  
  
Nodding Alex got up and helped Sarah get settled in. As soon as they  
entered the room a nightdress appeard on the bed. Sarah said something  
about Jareth watching them but Alex hadn't been paying attention. She had  
just gotten her nightclothes said a simple goodnight and then left the  
room. Sarah watched her go and then began to get changed, when she sat down  
  
on the bed familear hands came up to her shoulders, massaging them lightly.  
  
"Your not supposed to watch."  
  
"You shouldn't be up so late. And that movie was pointless."  
  
"I liked it. Reminded me of when I was younger."  
  
"Yes but those goblins were absolutely horrible. Where do they get ideas  
for that stuff?"  
  
Sarah turned and smiled back at her husband, "It was just a movie Jareth."  
Softly leaning back she nuzzles his neck while his arms came around to  
holding her.  
  
Neither of them noticed Alex who had leaned against the wall for a minuet.  
Moving away from the wall she went into the livingroom and started  
rewinding the movie they had watched.. Softly humming the tune to Wishing  
on a Star, "I can't believe we watched all three tapes." Musing lightly she  
  
looked back at the box that her Grandfather had left for her.  
  
"I thought that would have been the first thing that you would have  
discussed."  
  
Looking back she gave a half smile, "I thought we agreed on 10am." Alex  
looked back down on the box and began to open it, taking out a few items.  
  
"Yes well after watching you two just watch a movie and barely discuss  
anything about the Underground, I thought maybe it would be beneficial to  
see if you wanted any other knowledge."  
  
Alex didn't look back, she just stared down at a small notebook. Opening  
it she ran her fingers over the picture in the front, a drawing of her  
sitting in a green hedged garden. "I remembered a lot of what Grandpa had  
told me when we were talking."  
  
Jareth nodded, stepping over to squeeze her shoulder lightly, "Have you  
made your decision yet."  
  
"Yeah but I just want to look at a few things first." Closing the book she  
looked up at Jareth, noting how his eyes glowed in the moon light. "Come  
pick us both up at 10."  
  
"Then you are coming?"  
  
"Yeah. Would be nice to feel like I used to." Alex smiled for the first  
time that night in along time.  
  
Jareth nodded and hugged her lightly, catching both of them off guard.  
"Then you should get some rest. Until Ten." With a light poof and sprinkles  
  
Jareth disappeared.  
  
Alex smiled again, feeling at peace with herself.  



	9. Laughs Bubbling, Tears Falling

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex yawned and stretched opening her eyes as she slowly woke up. 'What  
the?' Looking at the ceiling she noticed that it definitely wasn't a white  
stucco. Nor was it as close as it should be, looking over she blinked.  
Sitting up she through her legs over the bed looking around the strange  
room. Looking down at her form she felt the soft nightgown she was in.  
"Where?"  
  
"In my castle and in your room of the castle." Jareth's amused voice came  
from behind her.  
  
Spinning around she looked more then a little dis-pleased. "I slept over  
didn't I?"  
  
"No but after you packed that little backpack of yours I took it upon  
myself to speed things up."  
  
"So what time is it?"  
  
"Almost Eight. Also almost time for breakfast." Pointing over to a couple  
of doors he smiled, "I also had some outfits be made for you, wear one of  
the pant outfits today, the door on the right leads to the bathroom."  
  
Alex nodded slowly. "How long do I have until Breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast is served at Nine, a goblin will be up to lead you to the  
dinning hall at ten to. Try not to be late."  
  
"Okay." Alex only blinked a couple times when Jareth disappeared. Looking  
about the room she hummed, 'Might as well take a bath or a shower...or  
something.' Opening the door she gawked at the size of the bathroom. A  
large bathtub was full of warm sweet smelling water. Mirrors hung all over  
the walls as one wall was completely a wash basin with all type of  
toiletries. 'He did think of everything.' A large closet took her attention  
next, as she opened it she was surprised at the size of the towels and how  
soft they felt. Pulling out a couple Alex proceeded to take a bath, smiling  
at the clock next to the door that had a hook coming down holding a large  
pale blue robe.  
  
Hearing a knock on the door Alex looked up. "Um, yes?"  
  
The door opened slowly, Sarah popped her head in, looking over at Alex.  
"Hi. Wanted to see if you were up."  
  
"Oh you mean you didn't hear about my early morning visitor?" Alex glanced  
at the clock and moved up a bit more in the water, "Uh, I gotta get  
dressed."  
  
Sarah nodded, "I'll see you at breakfast." Sarah pulled back and started  
to close the door. "Oh, by the way, Jareth and the others left a present  
for you on your vanity table."  
  
Alex just looked towards the wall where a rose wine was crawling up it.  
She waited until she heard the door to her room click closed before getting  
out of the tub and start to dry off. A glance at the clock told her she had  
about twenty minuets to get dressed and her hair brushed out. Slipping on  
the robe she wrapped the towel about her hair, trying to get it to dry  
faster.  
  
As she looked into her room, really for the first time she felt like  
fainting. The room was made for someone who obviously had a position  
of...well higher then what she was. 'Am I anything?' Walking slowly about  
the room she barely noticed the soft white rug under her bare feet. A large  
bay window let the light in along with a lovely scent of wild flowers.  
Stepping over to the window she looked out her jaw nearly hitting the  
floor. There placed was a large green garden, the wall showed the barest  
hint of the city and then beyond that, the Labyrinth itself. "Wow."  
  
"Impressive isn't it?"  
  
"Doesn't anyone ever knock?"  
  
Corsair smiled lightly stepping up to her side. "I would have thought that  
by now you would have been dressed and ready."  
  
"I have at least 15 minuets to get dressed and brush out my hair."  
  
Corsair chuckled lightly reaching up he pulled off the towel, letting  
dried and brushed out hair fall down from the towel's hold. "There, now you  
just need to get dressed."  
  
"Yeah," reaching up Alex lightly touched her hair, "and I'm more then sure  
that I can do that by myself."  
  
Corsair laughed, sounding more like someone would picture Santa. "So have  
you looked at your gift yet?"  
  
Alex shook her head, "No I was waiting until after I was dressed."  
  
Corsair nodded and lightly pat her shoulder, "I remember one time you ran  
to me when you were covered with mud. And now here you are fully grown up  
and not covered with mud." Looking down at her his smile faded when he saw  
the look in her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't remember that. I don't remember a lot of things from when I was  
little...only the..." Alex stopped talking as tears started to fall down  
her face. Closing her eyes her arms crossed over her chest, her entire body  
shivering.  
  
Corsair just watched her, it was as if he was once again looking at the  
small child who had just found a dead bird. Bending a bit he lifted her  
into his arms and carried her over to the chair that sat by the fire place.  
He softly started to hum, his deep baritone voice vibrating as he tried to  
settle her down. "It's alright little one. Your safe now."  
  
Alex just buried her face into Corsair's neck, barely feeling his hand  
stroking her hair. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright little one." Corsair softly stroked her cheek when she  
looked up.  
  
"It just hurts so much to find out something like that when all I can  
remember is painful things."  
  
"I know." Corsair stroked her cheek again before softly kissing her  
forehead like he had done when she was younger. "Finish getting dressed and  
I'll see what I can do about bringing your breakfast up here." Slowly  
standing up he deposited her into the chair, before striding over to the  
door pushing back some of the goblins who had been standing at the door  
listening.  
  
Alex didn't move until the door closed again, when it did she slowly went  
to the task of getting dressed and cleaning up her face.  



	10. We Meet Again

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jareth tapped his fingers on the table. "She's late."  
  
"I'm sure there is a good excuse brother." Elia sat back in her chair and  
nervously glanced over at her husband.  
  
"Yes and she won't be joining us for breakfast." Corsair walked into the  
room, her face slightly flushed and his shoulder drenched, clinging to his  
skin.  
  
"Why not? She looked fine when I saw her earlier." Sarah frowned, Alex  
looked very strong to her. A change of scenery shouldn't have taken her  
down.  
  
Corsair shook his head, "I made the mistake of bringing something up that  
she wasn't ready to hear."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Good memories."  
  
Jareth looked down at his empty plate. He had a feeling she would remember  
some things while she was here, but he wasn't prepared for it this soon.  
Waving over one of the goblins he started to give order for a breakfast  
tray to be brought up to her room.  
  
"I apologize for being so late." Alex stood at the doorway and felt even  
more nervous when everyone turned to look at her. She looked quickly down  
to herself, nope...nothing was out of place. At least she hoped not.  
Walking more into the room she looked at the others and almost a bit  
inquizidly at the man sitting by Elia's side. As a goblin pulled out a  
chair for her she caught herself staring and blushed lightly, sitting at  
the table.  
  
"Thank you for finally joining us." Jareth's voice sounded hard but there  
was a softness underneath that took out the sting of the words. He waved a  
hand and more goblins started to make their way into the room. Alex just  
kept turning trying to look at all of them, only slightly disappointed when  
they all disappeared out of the room again.  
  
"How did you sleep last night dear?" Elia looked over at Alex and noted  
faintly that when dressed in the Underground style of pants she looked even  
more like Jareth. Alex's hair flowed down her back, but by her face it  
spiked lightly, a wisp also managed to stay over her forehead. With the  
white dress shirt open on the top button perfectly showed off her long  
neck, the deep brown vest just set off the deep brown skin pants that she  
wore. The black boots almost also mirrored Jareth's but she didn't look  
like she appreciated the heals that much.  
  
Alex nodded lightly, "My sleep went well, thank you."  
  
"Oh forgive me, this is my husband, Lord Strakey." The gentleman nodded  
his head as Elia introduced him.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you sir."  
  
"As is a pleasure to see you again as well."  
  
"Again sir?"  
  
"When you were quite a bit younger we met."  
  
Alex nodded lightly. Jareth broke the silence that started by suggesting  
they start eating. Alex just looked down at her plate which was suddenly  
filled with some pancake looking items. 'They look like pancakes, smell  
like pancakes, but are they pancakes?' Picking up a fork and knife she  
tried to remember how her Mother taught her to eat while in important  
company. Taking a small bite her smile grew a bit more. That was all that  
was needed when she suddenly blurted out "Pancakes!"  
  
Corsair smiled softly, Sarah tried hiding her smile while Elia giggled  
lightly. Lord Strakey looked almost appalled momentarily forgetting that  
Alex hadn't had a lot of formal dining. Jareth hide his smile behind his  
goblet, but as he set the cup down he raised a slender eyebrow at her, his  
smile gone. "It is your favorite, is it not?"  
  
Alex tried to hide her blush but was unsuccessful and almost started to  
feel foolish with the tone that Jareth spoke in. "Yes sir." Her voice  
faltered slightly but she managed to hold her ground, even if it was weak.  
  
Everyone seemed to be looking back between Jareth and Alex. Sarah lightly  
touched Jareth's hand, looking at him, wondering just what he was doing.  
Jareth looked at Sarah and his expression softened slightly, looking back  
at Alex he noticed that she was still staring at her plate. "You are our  
niece and we are your Uncles, correct?"  
  
Alex nodded lightly, "Yes sir."  
  
"Then you shall refer to us as your aunts and uncles, do I make myself  
clear?"  
  
Alex looked up a bit and over to him, "Yes...Uncle."  
  
"Now I suggest you finish your breakfast, your going to go through the  
labyrinth today."  



	11. A Simple Thank You

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
  
Yes I know this one is a bit short.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex had finished her meal a bit after everyone else. She had a double  
serving of the pancakes, not really thinking on how their could be pancakes  
down her in the Underground. As soon as she did finish however the rest  
slowly disbursed from the table and room until there was just Jareth and  
her left. "Thank you Uncle."  
  
Jareth nodded and sat back in his chair, watching her for a moment. "Your  
welcome. Did you not find the gift that the others and myself got for you?"  
  
Alex blinked, 'Gift? Oh yeah...' Smiling a bit she shrugged her shoulders  
lightly, "I had forgotten."  
  
Jareth nodded and stood up, beckoning her to follow him over to one of the  
windows. "Do you see my labyrinth?"  
  
"Yes." Alex looked out the window and gulped at the portion of the great  
maze she could see. 'I have to go through that?'  
  
Jareth turned, leaning against the wall, watching her for a moment. "In a  
little over an hour I will have someone take you to the beginning you may  
pack that backpack of yours with some food and water."  
  
"You can't take me?"  
  
"If I took you would you learn anything about the labyrinth?"  
  
Alex tilted her head to the side, "I guess not."  
  
"Go get your bag packed, we'll come up to your room when it's time to go."  
  
Alex nodded and headed out of the room and back to her bedroom. Stopping  
as she got to the door way she turned to look back at him. "Uncle?"  
  
Jareth had already gone back to looking over the window, as she spook he  
turned to look back at her, "Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for everything. This...this is more then what I could ever  
think of."  
  
"Go get ready Alexandria." When she finally left Jareth turned once more  
to the window. A large smile on his face.  



	12. Oh Who will be the Teacher?

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Corsair walked into the library, meeting up with Elia and Jareth. "This  
feels familiar."  
  
Elia smiled lightly, "That was years ago."  
  
"Is she ready yet?" Corsair sat down in one of the large chairs, setting  
his feet up on the ottoman.  
  
"I gave her until ten thirty to get ready. I figured she would want the  
extra time in order to open the gift we got her." Jareth looked up from the  
book that was open in front of him to look at Elia and Corsair. "You'll be  
able to keep an eye on her wont you Corsair?"  
  
"Yes but I do have to leave before it gets too late."  
  
"The council meeting shouldn't take to long. We're basically going over  
where this next ball will take place."  
  
"Are you going to have it here?" Corsair took one of the mints from the  
bowl that rested on a large table that was littered with books. "It might  
be nice for her to go home on a happy note like that."  
  
"I just wish we didn't have to let her go home, and stop in the middle of  
her teaching."  
  
"What if we taught her how to move between places first?"  
  
"But that's one of the harder things to learn." Elia sat back in her chair  
and sighed softly.  
  
"That may be but she would be able to come and go as she pleases. I think  
it would be most beneficial on both sides." Jareth looked back down to the  
book, so many things to do and in so little time.  
  
"I think I should teach her how to do it then." Corsair popped another  
mint in his mouth, sucking on it softly.  
  
"And what if she doesn't remember an article of clothing? I think I should  
do the teaching myself." Elia halfway glared at Corsair's soft chuckle.  
  
"I did use to change her diapers, and I did visit quite a bit when she was  
little."  
  
"And how much of that do you think she remembers? You saw what she did  
with you this morning. Besides she is a grown woman now, not a little  
tomboyish child."  
  
"Elia does have a point." Jareth closed the book and also ended the  
conversation. As he started to stand up a soft knock on the door caused  
them to turn. "Enter."  
  
The door opened slowly, being that it was large and it was made of oak.  
Hoggle's small form came around the door as he looked at the three. "You  
called for me your majesty."  
  
"Ah yes Hoggle, I need you to take my Niece to the beginning of the  
Labyrinth and have her go through it."  
  
Hoggle nodded and nervously played with the pouch in his hands. "Do you  
want me to stay with her?"  
  
Jareth shook his head, "No, come back to the castle. Corsair and Sarah  
will keep an eye on her from here."  
  
Hoggle nodded again lightly, "Shall I go wait for her down in the  
courtyard then?"  
  
"Yes. It's time for us to go get her." With that said the three  
disappeared and Hoggle shifted nervously.  
  
"I hope nothing happens to the poor girl."  
  
Jareth's voice boomed through the air, "Now why would I do that to  
family?" Hoggle's eyes widened and he head quickly out of the room to go  
wait in the courtyard.  



	13. Trouble Follows

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
  
Quick Authors note...Huge hugs and thanks to Kenraie for being my beta  
reader. It always helps for someone else to tell me if everything is  
flowing. And if I've forgotten anything.... :o)  
-Rainbow  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex counted the doors as she passed by, stopping at the fifth one. Slowly  
she turned the handle and peeked in. With a sigh of relief she walked into  
her room and sank down on her bed. Never noticing that she had a guest  
already in the room. "Hello Alexandria."  
  
Alex looked up quickly from the bed, looking over to where the voice came  
from, "Oh hello Sarah." Sitting up she leaned against one of the bed posts.  
"I have to go through the labyrinth today."  
  
"I know." Sarah stood up from the chair and moved to sitting by Alex. "I'm  
sure you'll do fine."  
  
"I'm allowed to take my backpack. He seems to think I'll be out there all  
day."  
  
"You most likely will be."  
  
"Oh. Is it hard?"  
  
"I had help."  
  
"Now I don't know what to bring."  
  
"Well definitely bring the food and water." Sarah got up from the back and  
brought out two small water bottles of water and a bag. "I managed to grab  
a couple of these water bottles and I had them make up four sandwiches."  
  
"I don't eat that much."  
  
"Yes but you might meet some friends."  
  
"Oh yeah." Alex got up from the bed and raced into the bathroom coming out  
with one of the large towels. "Help me rip this into two pieces."  
  
"How? Length wise?"  
  
"Yeah." Handing one corner over to Sarah they started to pull. After a  
couple tugs and one loud rip the two landed hard on their butts and  
laughing up a storm.  
  
"Whoo hoo." Ale started laughing harder, her usually lightly tanned face  
turning a bright red.  
  
"First you thank me for staying here and now your ripping my towels?"  
Jareth stood amused by the window while both Corsair and Elia sat in the  
chairs.  
  
Alex immediately stopped laughing and sat up looking down at the ripped  
cloth. "I thought it would better if it wasn't so large. You never said I  
couldn't put one in my backpack."  
  
"She has you there Jareth." Corsair smiled and reached out to pull Alex  
into a more standing position.  
  
Alex just looked down at picked up her page which already had the bottles  
in the bottom. Laying the towels over the bottles she started to place the  
sandwiches on top. Noting faintly that the sandwiches had a peanut butter  
with some kind of jelly or maybe jam. "I guess I'm ready to go."  
  
Jareth nodded, "Corsair and Sarah will keep an eye on you from here, Elia  
and I need to attend a council meeting but I'll be back in time for  
dinner."  
  
"Your not coming?" Alex turned to Elia who just raised her hands.  
  
"I need to get back to my own home."  
  
"Oh. Will you come back?"  
  
"Yes I will be showing you how to use your magic."  
  
Alex looked down at her hands, "I have magic?" Her cheeks turned a bright  
shade of red when Corsair and Jareth started to laugh loudly.  
  
Elia looked sharply at the two before softly touching Alex's hands, "Yes  
dear, it comes with being Fae."  
  
"I guess that's cool." Looking back Jareth she smiled lightly. "Well I'm  
ready to start."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Corsair held up the small brown wrapped  
package that had been sitting on the vanity.  
  
Alex tilted her head to the side. "So what is it?"  
  
"Your going to have to open it." Corsair held it out to her and with a  
shift of her bag she took the small package turning it over in her hands.  
  
Alex looked at all of them and slowly started to unwrap the object.  
Raising an eyebrow at the box that laid underneath. Setting the paper on  
the bed she opened the box and gave a light gasp. "This was Grandpa's."  
Setting the box down she pulled the old amulet out of the box. "But I  
thought that Uncle Neil sold this."  
  
"It took us a bit to track it down as well, but it was ment for you and  
now it is yours." Jareth took a step forward and took the amulet out of her  
hands. Unwrapping the chain he dropped it over her head, letting her set  
the pendent upon her chest. "We had the chain altered so that it wouldn't  
hang too low on you.  
  
Alex moved away and looked at herself in the vanity mirror. The moon  
shaped pendent went down to rest just over her chest. The soft Amber gen  
seemed to glow within it's inner light. Her soft fingers trailed over the  
intricate webbed design on the gem before looking back at them. "Thank  
you."  
  
"Well now your ready and we all need to be going." With a wave of his hand  
Jareth got the group down to where Hoggle was waiting. "We need to get  
going. Hoggle take her all the way to the beginning, outside of the outer  
wall."  
  
Hoggle nodded lightly, looking between Jareth and Alex a few times. "Well  
we best be getting you off into the labyrinth."  
  
Elia nodded, "We'll keep tabs on you."  
  
"You guys better get going. Don't want you to be late."  
  
Jareth softly touched Alex's shoulder with his gloved hand and then Elia  
and him faded out. Looking back at Corsair and Sarah Alex shrugged. "See  
you guys tonight."  
  
"I'll come get you if you get into any trouble."  
  
"I'll be fine besides...why would trouble want to mess with me?" Alex  
laughed lightly, "Well shall we go Hogbell?"  
  
"Arg, it's Hoggle!" The small dwarf turned and started towards the  
labyrinth.  
  
"Oops." Alex looked back at the two before running to catch up with Hoggle  
who was quickly moving away as if he didn't want anything to do with her.  
  
"I'm going to go with them and come back with Hoggle."  
  
Corsair nodded lightly and watched Sarah take off after the other two,  
with a wave of his hand he changed her into a pair of jeans. A wave was all  
the thanks he received before shaking his head and heading into the castle.  
"Trouble follows our whole family."  



	14. To the Beginning

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex walked silently alongside Sarah, Hoggle had still not forgiven her  
for calling him the wrong name. She had given up apologizing after the  
third one she gave, 'Next time I talk to Sarah I'm going to have to ask her  
another and last way to try and apologize to him.' Sarah on the other hand  
had been telling her all about her adventure through the labyrinth and when  
Jareth had taken her baby brother. As she finished Alex stopped and just  
looked at her, "And you really didn't know?"  
  
"Hmm?" Sarah looked back at Alex and pulled a bit on Hoggle's jacket to  
make him stop. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He obviously liked you from the beginning."  
  
"I was young, immature, and didn't know what I was feeling. I was caught  
up in the game."  
  
"She was oblivious to how he felt until her first crashed date." Hoggle  
had spoken up for the first time since Sarah had mentioned something about  
the cleaners. Something which started to make Alex doubt her mind for  
agreeing to this.  
  
"First crashed date eh?" Alex raised an eyebrow at Sarah who started to  
blush.  
  
"Yeah most of the guys who were asking me out I kept turning down. I kept  
telling myself there wasn't enough power, or enough leather...or..."  
  
"Basically that their wasn't enough Jareth." Hoggle sounded amused as he  
said this, Alex tried to not laugh.  
  
"So how did you get with Uncle Jareth?"  
  
"Well in those two year of a broken heart, dreams about the ball and  
everyone here in the labyrinth I was about to give up having a normal life.  
One night I wasn't dreaming about anything from the labyrinth...just  
nothing. I could feel everything, all my feelings, hopes, and dreams in  
that night I figured out what I wanted. And well I wanted Jareth, but I  
thought it was too late. My mind felt like it was twisting and I woke up  
sweating and almost couldn't breath because of the pressure." Sarah stopped  
and looked at Alex smiling lightly, "Jareth was standing their in my room,  
he had been watching me sleep. When he saw me wake up he quickly moved as  
if to go but I stopped him and called him back. The rest of the night he  
held me in his arms, chasing my nightmares away."  
  
Alex nodded, "So then you two got married?"  
  
"Nope, I told him he was going have to do it right if he wanted me. So I  
made him date me and then ask me properly. We were married here in the  
underground, for at that time my parents had kicked me out of the house and  
I was living in a three room apartment."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"Almost seven years ago now."  
  
"Yeah and they still look at each other as if they were just married."  
Hoggle stopped in front of a door and had it swing open. "Well here we are  
at one of the entrances."  
  
"So what do I do now? You guys leave I wait for a bit and try to get  
through?"  
  
"Nope you have to go on the outside of the labyrinth and come back in."  
  
Alex nodded and stepped outside, looking around. "So Sarah how did you  
start?"  
  
"Well I had to find the entrance first." The doors began to close  
silently, "Good luck Alex."  
  
"Had to find the entrance first? What do you..." As Alex turned she was  
faced with just a bare wall where the door once stood. "...mean?" The last  
word barely coming out higher then a whisper.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jareth pushed back from the table and sighed. Standing up he stretched out  
his legs, walking over to one of the other kings he started up a small  
conversation. Elia on the other hand used this break to look in on  
Alexandria, her jaw dropping as her sweet looking niece shouted out a  
couple of phrases that proper ladies shouldn't even know. Standing she went  
over to Jareth and pulled him away from a boring conversation over land  
rights, "I think you need to see this."  
  
Jareth looked into the crystal and chuckled softly, "I think she's mad at  
me."  



	15. Enter...The Labyrinth

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex began to pace back and forth. Doors were not supposed to just  
disappear, they can be locked but not just disappear. Wrapping her arms  
around her chest she sighed and just stared at the wall. "Maybe I could  
climb it." Musing lightly to herself made her feel a bit better but also  
foolish, who knows who could be listening.  
  
Walking closer to the wall she lightly rapped her knuckles against the  
wall. "Solid." Turning she walked down the wall her hand touching lightly  
on the wall. "How the heck can I get in?"  
  
"Get in where?" A small dwarf popped up from behind a bush. His tiny black  
eyes just stared through Alex as if she wasn't even there.  
  
"Get into the Labyrinth."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Alex tilted her head to the side, watching the dwarf circle  
around her.  
  
"Why do you want to go in there?"  
  
"Because I need to get to the castle in the center. Can you help?"  
  
"Help what?"  
  
"Help me get inside."  
  
"Inside where?" The dwarf stopped walking around her and just looked up,  
his head barely reaching up to her knees.  
  
"Can you help me get inside of the Labyrinth?" Alex just looked down at  
the Dwarf and took a step back, not liking how he had to look up at her  
from such a close distance.  
  
"Sures I can."  
  
Alex smiled, "Great. So where the entrance?"  
  
"Entrance to where?"  
  
Alex closed her eyes and started to count slowly, she would not loose her  
temper. With her face getting slightly ready she took a few large breaths.  
Slowly her skin started to return to it's lightly tanned color, "Will you  
help me get into the Labyrinth?"  
  
The dwarf nodded and walked down a bit, "Yup, entrance there." Pointing  
over to another patch of the wall a small door started to open.  
  
"Uh...Thanks." Alex headed for the door and took a few steps inside,  
looking around. 'This wasn't here was it?' Shaking her head she looked back  
down to the dwarf, "Um...thanks...I'm sorry I don't know your name."  
  
"I'm Quig." The dwarf stood as tall and proudly as he could. "Who you?"  
  
"Alexandria...but I'm mostly just called Alex." She looked again down both  
sides, 'Great I don't see the way we came down through. Wasn't there a turn  
or something?'  
  
"Alex?" Quig looked up at her once again standing right beside her lower  
leg.  
  
"Yeah Quig?" Alex glanced down and shifted her bag on her back, starting  
to feel the weight it had.  
  
"Quig walk with Alex?"  
  
"Don't you have to get home Quig?" Alex was tempted to say to your Mother  
but she wasn't sure how old Quig was. He sure looked young to her, and what  
was one of the things Sarah said...something about Dwarf's begin the key  
holders to the outer wall of the Labyrinth.  
  
"Quig have no home." Quig slowly looked down to his feet.  
  
"Oh..." Alex bit her lower lip and then kneeled down in front of him. "How  
old are you Quig?"  
  
"Quig is eight."  
  
"It's going to be a long way...sure you really want to come?"  
  
Quig started to nod quickly, "Quig can do it."  
  
"Alright Quig. Well lets get going then." Alex looked between the two  
clear paths. Holding out her hand she felt Quig eagerly latch his small  
grubby one on hers. Holding back a grimace she reminded herself to boil the  
water she used next to wash her hands. Smiling lightly to Quig they started  
down the path to the right, the door behind them closing and becoming once  
more a solid wall.  



	16. Words Getting Around

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jareth looked down at the documents in front of him and sighed. 'Sometimes  
it is not good to be king.' Pushing one of the papers to the side he raised  
an eyebrow, "Draken, I don't think that me giving up that part of my  
kingdom is wise. That's getting awful close to my swamp area."  
  
"It's a prime location and the waterfall there would make a lovely edition  
to my gardens."  
  
Jareth shook his head. "No deal Draken, I'm not giving up that piece of my  
kingdom." Pushing the papers away he looked to the young lord, waiting for  
him to try and counter.  
  
"Your majesty, I was thinking of using that as a bridal gift when ever I  
find a bride."  
  
"I won't allow it. There is just too much of a chance of animals,  
subjects, and other crossing between the two. It could become dangerous."  
  
Draken nodded and picked up the papers. "I should be getting back to my  
keep. My family and I shall see you at the festivities Majesty."  
  
Jareth nodded and waved a hand to let him leave. Sitting back into his  
chair he called up a crystal and watched Alex walk down on of the  
corridors. But what was that beside her? Peering closer he smiled lightly,  
"So that's where that little Dwarf went."  
  
"And who is this young lady Jareth?" King Braven from the Elven Kingdom  
sat down beside him looking into the crystal.  
  
"My niece, from Alden."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Eighteen I believe. They do grow up so fast."  
  
"Is she human? I heard all of the children Alden had were."  
  
Jareth shook his head lightly, "This is his Granddaughter. And she is a  
full Fae."  
  
"How did that manage to come around?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
"Well I must be getting back to my kingdom to get ready. I will be  
bringing my son with my wife and I as well."  
  
Jareth nodded absently, "Then I will see you then next week." As Braven  
left Jareth went back to watching Alexandria a bit more before allowing the  
crystal to disappear. Standing he went to the task and making sure all  
those at the court were also coming to the ball and festival.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Corsair looked up from the chair in the library when Sarah and Hoggle  
entered. "Has she gotten back in yet?"  
  
"Yes. Remember that small dwarf that we couldn't find at all?" Corsair  
muted the sound on the mirror and turned fully to face Sarah and Hoggle.  
  
"Yes...what was his name? Quig wasn't it?" Sarah sat down in one of the  
large chairs, lifting her feet up  
  
"Well he found Alex and she's walking with him." As Corsair waved a hand  
towards the mirror, restoring the sound, they all turned in time to watch  
Alex fall through one of the openings to a oubliette. Her scream echoing  
around the library.  



	17. Never Doing Anything Halfway

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
  
A/N This is one of the reasons why I gave this the story a high  
rating...Note it will get worse then this.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex tried to find a bracing somewhere, anywhere. But all her hands met  
was a slimy substance against the walls. Almost too abruptly she hit the  
ground hard, the hole in the ceiling barely giving off any light. Resting  
her hands against the ground she started to stand up a sharp pain running  
through her ankle. Stifling a yelp she grit her teeth together and made it  
over to the wall, finding more of the slimly substance. Leaning against the  
wall she cared less at what she was touching. At least she had let Quig  
carry her backpack for a few seconds...she didn't want to think what she  
would be feeling if she had landed on those water bottles.  
  
Looking about she could barely see the walls, her eyes slowly drifting  
back to the hole above her. 'Come on girl you can do this...just need to  
jump from the wall and grab the hole.' Stepping from the wall she placed a  
light bit of weight on her ankle and grimaced, this wasn't going to be  
easy. And she was figuring that she only really had one shot. Backing to  
the other wall she ran as best she could to the opposite wall and jumped up  
to the hole. 'Ten years of gymnastics and fencing better be paying off.'  
  
When she grabbed hold of the hole she felt like crying both from pain and  
from happiness. Slowly she started to pull up, trying to get through the  
hole. A small chinking sound made her stop, 'What the heck?' Slowly the  
sound of metal against metal drew her looking up at the hole, a large grate  
was closing, first slowly and then to fast for her to drop away. As the  
metal crash down on one hand and her fingers she couldn't even cry out. The  
grate opened a bit and she just let go, falling back toward the ground, one  
hand smashed and the other bleeding from where her nails had ripped away  
from the skin.  
  
She whimpered a bit as she hit something barely noticing that what she hit  
was a pair of arms. As she opened her eyes slightly she swore she was just  
staring into a mirror. Her mind not registering what was now around her.  
Another jolt of pain caused her to grip her damaged hands again, her mind  
slipping off into blackness.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jareth looked down at his niece and barely could hold a face from how much  
she smelled. He was going to have to check to see where that slimy  
substance was coming from. Adjusting her in his arm he laid her down into  
the tub, the water rushing around her hurt form. Corsair and Elia both  
leaned against the wall of the bathroom. "She should be alright after  
awhile." Jareth glanced up at them before picking up either hand and  
healing them, the skin still looking quite bruised. Reaching down he pulled  
at the boot but her ankle had already swelled too much for the leather to  
just slip off. "Corsair I'll hold her leg if you can cut the boot off."  
  
Corsair nodded and slipped a small but deadly looking knife out of his  
belt. Kneeling down beside the tub he carefully cut the bottom of the boot  
off and then stated up her ankle pealing away both the boot and the pants  
she wore. After both were off he frowned up at her, "She never did do  
anything halfway." Sighing he softly ran his fingers over the swollen and  
badly broken ankle. Muttering a soft healing spell the swelling started to  
go down. "She's not going to be able to get up out of bed tomorrow at all.  
Well not without help anyways."  
  
"What about her wrist?" Elia knelt down and softly held Alex's newly  
healed hand and wrist in her own soft two hands.  
  
"Should be fine after a half hour or so, she just needs rest now." Jareth  
stood up and shook his head, "I thought you were watching her. Who knows  
what would have happened if she hit the floor head first."  
  
"I was watching her, I only turned away for a second. Who knew that she  
would fall into one of the oubliette's at that moment." Corsair stood up  
quickly after slipping Alex's leg into the water.  
  
"Gentleman if you are going to argue this you can do it out of here. I  
want to get her changed, out of those clothes and cleaned up." Elia glared  
at both of them, as if daring them to go against her on that point.  
"Besides one of you is going to need to make sure Quig understands that  
she's going to be ok. That poor boy is probably blaming himself for what  
happened." Corsair and Jareth both nodded and dejectedly left the room,  
leaving the unconscious Alex in Elia's very capable hands.  



	18. Surprise

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prince Jasper and Lord Draken looked between each other. "So it's agreed,  
we each try to win Jareth's Niece's heart." Jasper stuck out his hand, "The  
man who does get the pouch of 1000 gold and the full gold suit."  
  
"I think we should make it 2000, I heard that she doesn't know a bit of  
magic." Draken clasped Jasper's hand and the two stood laughing over the  
deal. Unaware that they had been watched by Prince Soron who had seen and  
heard everything.  
  
Slowly Soron stood and headed over to the table where the two had drawn up  
the contract, shaking his head he felt like ripping up the contract. "Those  
two are going to get into major trouble if King Jareth learns about this."  
Heading back over to his chair the tall Elven prince sat down, looking out  
the window, watching a bird fly by. "Maybe Pappa could leave a day  
early...maybe I can steal the poor girl away from these two ruffians." A  
slow smile crept onto his face, "Yes that might just work."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex woke up shaking her head. Where was she? Opening her eyes she looked  
over to where light was coming from. 'My window?' Looking again around her  
room she slowly started to get up, a wave of nausea pushing her back down.  
'Looks like my room.' Closing her eyes she tried recalling the last thing  
she knew, 'Uncle Jareth must have brought me back.'  
  
As if on cue the door opened and Jareth walked in, Quig following close  
behind. Alex opened her eyes a bit and gave a weak smile, "So our sleeping  
beauty is awake. See Quig I told you she was just tired."  
  
Quig looked up and then grabbed the hand that rests outside of the sheets.  
His small tears making her skin and the end of her sleeve wet. "Quig is  
sorry. Didn't know hole was there."  
  
"It's ok Quig." Alex's voice came out scratchy and she wondered how long  
she had been asleep. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
Jareth softly pushed the hair away from Alex's face, a very faint smile  
set onto his mouth. "Lets just say that you started off in the Labyrinth  
yesterday."  
  
"Oh." Alex pulled her hand away from Quig who was starting to hold it like  
it would come off. "So I guess I didn't finish huh?"  
  
"No, but you did get pretty far."  
  
"Quig helped!" Quig started look between the two and then slowly climbed  
up on the bed, curling up beside Alex. "Quig help take care of!"  
  
"I believe there are some things in which you wont be able to help Quig.  
And coming up is one of them."  
  
"Quig can help."  
  
"I think Uncle Jareth is right Quig. There are some things in which you  
can't help." Alex started to sit up again and tried moving the foot she  
remember that had hurt earlier. When she felt no pain she moved the other  
one. With a confused look she glanced up Jareth who was only juggling one  
of her crystals. "Did you heal it?"  
  
"Yes. It was badly swollen."  
  
"Quig is sorry." Quig started crying again this time in Alex's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Quig." Alex shifted her arm to try and pat his back, feeling  
more then a bit foolish. "We didn't know and I'll be all better now."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So Alex can go to party?" Quig sat up excited any sign that he was sad  
just a few seconds ago, gone.  
  
"What party?" Alex looked between Quig and Jareth, who had been trying to  
get out of the room.  



	19. Time to get Ready

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
  
Quick Author Note. I am heading home form college which means I will be  
loosing my connection for a bit. I will try as hard as I can to get in a  
few more chapters before I leave. Huggles out their to my loyal  
readers....and where did my reviewers go? Has my writing gotten bad?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex sat in the chair opposite of Elia and Jareth. "Great so now I'm  
supposed to learn how to formally act?" When Elia nodded Alex sighed and  
shook her head. "Do I also have to wear dresses?"  
  
"Alex pretty." Quig held up one of the pieces he thought was a dress and  
Alex started to blush profusely.  
  
"Quig, come here." Alex held out her hands and drew the dwarf up onto her  
lap, keeping him away from finding any other unmentionables.  
  
Jareth pushed himself away from the wall and stretched out. "It's past  
time for us to head down to dinner. So we might as well start a 'crash  
course' tonight."  
  
Elia waved a hand and the group were wearing their dinning clothes and  
already more then halfway down. Quig and Alex behind him as he helped her  
walk down the stairs. "One thing you want to remember is that everyone will  
be trying to test you. They think that above ground born Fae shouldn't be  
allowed to learn any type of magic at all."  
  
"Why?" Alex frowned and looked between the two.  
  
"Years ago a Aboveground Fae learned a very dark type of Fae magic. He  
brought war upon all of the houses and nearly succeeded. It was one of the  
reason Alden left with Lily." Jareth pulled out Elia's chair and pushed it  
in, smiling amused as Quig mimicked him for use with Alex's chair.  
  
:"So because of this guy the aboveground Fae aren't supposed to learn  
magic?"  
  
"Yes. There aren't many anyways but there are still more then just a  
couple." Elia smiled as Sarah entered, her dress sparkling. "Welcome  
Sarah."  
  
Sarah smiled lightly and nodded to them, her voice soft as she greeted  
them. Alex tilted her head to the side, "Looks like you and I both had a  
rough day."  
  
Sarah chuckled, "Yes I guess you could say that."  
  
As the group began to eat the quietness in the hall started to spook Alex.  
This didn't seem right, where were the sounds of all the goblins. Better  
yet where was the mess of the room that was usually overpowering. "Uncle?"  
  
"Yes Alexandria?"  
  
"Where are all the goblins?" Alex turned to look at him, waiting for him  
to finish his drink.  
  
"Working on getting everything ready for the festivities."  
  
"When does everything start?" Alex frowned, 'Please don't say the end of  
this week.'  
  
"Some of the guests will be arriving in the next few days. The King and  
Queen of the elves are bringing over a large crew plus their merchants in  
order to ensure everything will be ready. Although their request did seem a  
bit odd. It only really takes a day at most to be ready."  
  
Alex nodded and looked back down to her plate, starting to eat again.  
'Lets just hope the taste and look of the food will get better.' Slowly her  
mind began to get lost in a sea of thoughts. The voices of her Aunt and  
Uncle barely registering. A intervals she would nod or make a half yes to  
when another rule was told or something about another kingdom was talked  
about.  
  
Elia glanced over at Jareth and chuckled. "So Alexandria when do you want  
to learn your first spell?" Covering her mouth she tried not to laugh as  
Alex's head popped up and she immediately came back to attention with the  
conversation.  
  
"After dinner?" Alex looked over at Elia, her eyes almost like the  
proverbial sweet puppy dog eyes.  
  
Elia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You haven't been awake that long.  
You still need to gather some strength."  
  
"I can do it Aunt...at least let me try." Alex took the last few bites of  
her dinner while her Aunt slowly ate the fork full she had.  
  
"Alright. We'll try something easy tonight." Elia smiled lightly and out  
of the corner or her eye she saw Sarah chuckling. The look on Alex's face  
was simply priceless, it looked like she remembered how to be a child  
again.  



	20. Until Next we Meet

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soron went through his items again and sighed. Looking between the items  
he was taking he barely wondered if he had enough. 'Maybe getting Pappa to  
leave this early wasn't the est idea. At least these festivities should be  
perfect.' Closing up the bag he had packed with his bow, quiver, hunting  
knife, and sharpening stone Soron sat down. 'Does anyone even know what she  
looks like?' Raising a hand he brushed his uncommon bright red hair behind  
his slightly pointed ear. 'Maybe Pappa would know what she looks like.'  
Leaving his chambers he headed down to the last place he remembered seeing  
both of his parents getting ready to leave.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex walked calmly through the Escher room, stopping only when she saw  
herself begin upside down and sat down. Pulling up her magic she phased out  
and reappeard out in the middle of the hedge maze. Smiling she phased out  
once more and appeard again flopped out on her bed. It had taken her almost  
a whole day to learn how to do that, at least she could do something. A  
soft knock on the door caused her to sit up, who would want to be seeing  
her today? "Enter."  
  
The door slowly opened and a small head popper around the door before Quig  
ran in to tackle her while she was still on her bed. "Hello Alex!"  
  
"Hey Quig. Long time no see. How do you like staying with Hoggle?" Alex  
moved to sit up against her pillows pulling Quig into her lap. He reminded  
her of one of her younger cousins on her Father's side of the family.  
  
"It ok. You come tonight?" Quig batted his eyes trying to look all sweet  
even though Alex knew very well who put mud into her new boots.  
  
"No, one of the royal families is coming tonight and Uncle Jareth says I  
have to be in a dress and looking all fabulous." Alex sighed lightly, "I  
hate dresses."  
  
"Can we go ride then?"  
  
"Yeah Quig. That would be fun. Let me get my riding boots on and then lets  
go ask Aunt Sarah." Alex set Quig onto her bed and quickly tickled him  
before going over to get on her brown skin riding boots.  



	21. I'm Running Out of Idea's for Chapter Na...

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex dropped Quig off at Hoggle's house in the early afternoon. Sarah had  
only given them until mid-afternoon to ride. She was then to be back at the  
castle and getting dressed up in one of the dresses Jareth had gotten made  
for her. Waving goodbye Alex turned the bright white mare and starts to  
gallop towards one of the roads that led back up to the castle. As she  
neared it she slowed, a small carriage had gotten a wheel stuck in a hole  
and two brightly dressed individuals were having little luck at try to get  
it out. Stopping near them she slipped off of the horses back, having not  
bother to use saddles or reins. "Would you care for some help?"  
  
Soron turned back and nodded lightly, "It would be appreciated." Taking a  
step from the carriage he waved to the wheel. "We just don't have enough  
strength to push it forward to get it out."  
  
Stepping forward Alex looked at the rut and knelt down. "If you pile some  
dirt up behind it and push the other way you should be able to back it  
out."  
  
Soron knelt down beside her and nodded. "You do the dirt and I'll do the  
pushing."  
  
Alex nodded and built up some dirt behind the wheel. As Soron started  
pushing she moved to the side and then started helping to push. After a few  
minuets of struggle the carriage was once more on the path. Alex shook her  
head and slipping up her hat to wipe at her forehead. "Wow...that was  
easy."  
  
Soron chuckled lightly and walked his horse over to the other side, Alex  
just raised an eyebrow at the royal look on both saddle and rains. "I thank  
you for help miss. May we escort you home?"  
  
Alex shook her head, "I'm heading to the castle in the center of the  
Labyrinth." Heading back over to the mare she jumped up, the horse only  
twitching a bit as she did so. "Where might you and your own be headed."  
  
"To the same place, shall we ride together?" Soron smiled at her, a quick  
thought running through his mind on how nice it would be if this girl was  
Jareth's niece.  
  
"Actually I have to ride kind of fast. I'm running out of time and have to  
get their quickly." Alex smiled lightly. "Maybe we will meet again." With a  
wave she heeled her horse's side and took on down the main road that guests  
use to bypass the labyrinth when heading to the castle.  
  
Soron raised a hand and started to say goodbye but by the time the words  
came, she was gone. Pulling his horse to the side he looked inside to his  
parents. "Different kind of girl. Think she was on one of King Jareth's  
quests?"  
  
King Braven shook his head, "I do not believe so but we will ask Jareth  
when we get their."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex raced up the stairs to her room forgetting that she could just appear  
in their with just a simple spell. As she got into her room she began  
peeling off her clothes and trying to get ready. Quickly she went through  
rinsing out her hair and using light magic to move faster but everything  
came to a crashing halt when she looked at the dresses. 'Oh great...Another  
reason why I dislike dresses so much.' Quickly she just closed her eyes and  
pulled out a dress. Cracking an eye open she felt like fainting...pink. She  
hated pink.  
  
A soft knock drew her away from trying to slip the dress on. "Who is it?"  
Grunting lightly she fell back upon the bed, the think folds of the dress  
flying up. 'At least I've got a slim form...comes from so much sports tho.'  
  
"It's Hedgra Madam. I've come to see if you required any assistance."  
  
Alex smiled lightly, "Your just the goblin I was hoping who was going to  
come in. Please please do so." Alex tried to regain her balance again  
managing to finish slipping up the rest of the dress.  
  
Hedgra opened and closed the door quickly, rushing to Alex's side her  
hands went quickly to the task of tying up the laces of the dress. "You  
don't wear dresses like these more often do you?"  
  
Alex chuckled softly and began to brush out her hair, "Oh heck with it."  
Waving her hand her hair poofed out and then settled into a hairstyle that  
went with the dress. "Thank you Aunt Elia for showing me that." She smiled  
when Hedgra lightly patted her back. "Shoes...shoes...I know they are  
around her somewhere." With a bare foot she began to move articles of  
clothing out of the way looking for the shoes that she knew went with the  
dress.  
  
Hedgra shook her head but was glad for the change of style. Reaching down  
she moved Alex's vest off of the bed and held up the shoes. "Come now  
child, slip them on and get downstairs. The guests are going to be here in  
a few moments." Ushering Alex into a chair she slipped the shoes onto  
Alex's feet, pinching one of her toes as she did so. "There now your ready,  
go make your Uncle proud."  
  
Alex smiled and quickly hugged Hedgra before rushing out of the room t  
join her Aunt and Uncle in the room. Hedgra looked around the room where  
clothes lay thrown around. "At least I don't have to be down in the  
kitchens again."  



	22. At First Sight

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex stopped outside of entering the room. That voice...she knew that  
voice. Moving closer to the wall she carefully stayed still as she listened  
to the conversation. Her jaw slowly dropped when she placed the voice and  
conversation with a face...she had been conversing with a Prince like he  
was in the same position as herself...a commoner. That slowly brought up  
her old question...did she have a position of any standing?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two kings greeted each other with a warm handshake, the two queens  
with warm hugs. Soron stood quietly waiting for the formalities of greeting  
to end before he spoke up. "Majesty, I do have a question to ask of you."  
  
"Yes Soron?" Jareth led them into one of the sitting rooms when he had  
told Alexandria to meet them at.  
  
"Do you have any young ladies on a quest of some sort?"  
  
"Quests?" Jareth shook his head, "I'm afraid I have no idea of what your  
talking about Soron."  
  
"A young lady was riding a white mare earlier, bareback too I might say.  
Quiet a lovely little thing as humans go. Pardon Lady Sarah." As Sarah  
nodded Braven continued, "When Soron asked if we could escort her home she  
said that she had to hurry back here. Before any of us could ask anything  
else she had already started off, but did manage a polite goodbye before  
doing so."  
  
Sarah covered her mouth to try not to laugh. Only too easily she could  
figure out who that was. A look from Jareth quickly sobered her up, but her  
eyes still shone with the laughter she was trying to keep inside. "Do you  
know who this character was my dear." Sarah just nodded, her lips getting  
thinner as she was fighting back from bursting out to laughing. "Please  
fill us all in...who was this mysterious young lady?" Sarah started to say  
something but looked toward the doorway and started to smile lightly, as  
the question was answered with out her saying anything.  
  
"I apologies for my rudeness Aunt, Uncle, Majesties. But the one you speak  
of, is and was me."  
  
Soron turned quickly to look back at this lady and his eyes opened wide.  
This vision of an angel couldn't have been that rash, horse riding, wild  
woman. Alex smiled lightly at him and moved towards the group to stand  
beside Sarah, "I hope I didn't come off as too rude."  
  
Braven nodded lightly, "It is always a pleasure to know that their are  
ladies of the blood who can do more then look in a mirror."  
  
Alex glanced at Sarah and both of them shared a secret smile. "I thank you  
for that sir."  
  
Soron just kept staring at Alex, 'How could she be Jareth's niece?' How  
could those guys have thought to try and hurt such a lovely lady?' Shaking  
his head he nervously ran his fingers through his hair, only halfway  
realizing all the attention that was being brought upon him. "I'm sorry, it  
has just been a very long ride."  
  
Jareth nodded lightly, "I have rooms prepared for all of you, if you wish  
to freshen up first we could then all head to dinner."  
  
Braven nodded, "Yes that will be good. Then perhaps we shall speak more  
over what will be happening at the Festivities coming up."  



	23. Green Eyes

Disclaimer...the same it's been for the past twenty two chapters...  
Author Note...I'M BACK!!! Anyone miss me?  
-Rainbow  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night Alex headed out to sit on her balcony, her long robe  
swaying lightly in the wind that pushed it up. Slipping off her hair ribbon  
she smiled as her hair ran down her back. Leaning out on the railing of the  
balcony she looked up at the stars, a soft smile gracing her lips.  
  
Soron slowly walked out of his bathroom, all night he had made a fool of  
himself. Looking out of the window he stopped and just tilted his head to  
the side. 'That can't be.' Opening the window he took a few steps out on to  
the balcony ledge and moved to the side, "Good evening princess."  
  
Alex looked up and smiled towards Soron, "Good evening yourself. But I  
don't believe I'm princess quality or status."  
  
"I do." Soron muttered softly. Leaning against his railing he softly ran  
his fingers over the stonework. "Would you..." Soron started to group for  
words, not sure of how to ask. "I mean with the festivities..."  
  
"I would be honored to." Alex smiled and closed her eyes appearing  
somewhat behind him. "Thank you for asking."  
  
"I didn't even have to really ask. All above ground girls like you?" Soron  
smiled softly lifting her hand up to softly kiss it. "I also had heard that  
you didn't posses any magic."  
  
"For question number one...only the important ones. And for your last  
statement, I'm full of surprises." Alex blushed softly at the kiss and just  
smiled at him. Noting how his eyes were of the deepest violet and how badly  
his hair mixed with his tanned skin. "Walk me to breakfast in the morn?"  
  
"If I said no I would most certainly be crazy." Letting go over her hand  
he was slightly disappointed as she once more went to her balcony.  
  
"Tomorrow morning then. Sleep well Prince."  
  
As Alex disappeared back into her room he could feel his face heat up with  
a deep blush. "You too...Princess." Looking down at where his hand touched  
hers he could see the sparkle of dust that the Fae usually left after they  
did any magic. A slow smile spread across his face.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning the two met up outside of her room. The entire day they  
seemed inseparable. Neither wanted to be gone long from the other. As the  
day slowly came to the end Soron walked Alex out to the middle of the hedge  
maze, telling her about some of the old legends and of some of the magical  
creatures that live in the underground. As the two entered the center  
Alex's face lit up, their attached to an old apple tree was a small wooden  
swing that looked just perfect. "Would you give me a push?"  
  
Soron just nodded lightly and led her over to so that she could sit.  
Setting his hands on the ropes her pulled back and began to push her  
softly. After a few harder pushes he moved to sitting on a bench by the  
tree and just watched her swing. "This tree looks like it has been here a  
long time."  
  
Alex just nodded, "I don't remember seeing it before tho."As the swing  
started to slow she pumped her legs a bit to keep it moving. "Tell me again  
about the unicorns."  
  
Soron smiled and leaned against the tree, his feet resting on the bench.  
"Well most unicorns although rare have white coats with silver horns. The  
foals all have a bright gold coat that slowly falls out leaving either a  
white or black coat. Those with the black coats are very special. They are  
some of the most powerful and some of the most dangerous, their horns are  
stained red from blood as they are known to appear at battles or wars."  
Looking over he just watched as she pumped the swing up again, marveling at  
how her hair streamed out behind her. "They also come to those who have a  
great need and if their hearts are pure."  
  
"Have you ever seen one?" Alex tilted back as the swing went up, her long  
hair sweeping behind her a few loose strands resting on the trees bark.  
  
"I have not. Few rarely do."  
  
"Soron!" A lively female voice called out through the hedges which caused  
Alex to stop swinging and for Soron to sit up so fast he almost fell off  
the bench.  
  
"I'm over here Cerena." Soron sat up again and lightly dusted off his  
jacket, Alex just looked over to him watching.  
  
A young lady of perhaps 19 or 20 came through the entrance way and  
immediately proceeded to knock Soron over with hugs and kisses. Her deep  
waved auburn hair nearly met the ground even with being put back into a  
braid. Her face covered with light freckles and her back was adorned with  
two perfect wings. "Oh Soron I'm so happy to see you again. How long have  
you been here? Have you met the above ground one yet? I've missed you so  
much." Her voice seemed to chime with giggles and bubbles, Alex couldn't  
say she was happy to see this new person.  
  
Soron just laughed, a full sound that held much emotion behind it. "I've  
missed you too Cerena and yes I have met her." Soron turned to introduce  
the two ladies but as he looked at the swing it was empty. The seat swaying  
lightly in the soft breeze that ran through the garden. "Uh, would you like  
to swing?"  
  
Cerena gave him an odd look but then did sit down in the seat. As he  
pushed her she started to tell him all about her trip over. Neither one  
noticed the pair of mismatched blue eyes that watched them from a high up  
balcony, or saw the crystal like tear that fall down ivory skin only to  
splash onto the hard cold stone railing.  



	24. Past Remembered...Powers Regained

Disclaimer...the same it's been for the first twenty two chapters...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexandria had given up pacing her room, now she just sat in one of the  
large fireplace chairs. Her mind kept working as if she were doing one of  
those logic problems her grandfather would give her when she visited. Being  
so young even the most simple ones were like a maze to her young mind. 'A  
maze like the labyrinth.' Sighing she rubbed her head and tried to picture  
one of those problems now, they always managed to put her to sleep right  
before she found the answer. Opening her eyes she gasped as a wave of pain  
hit her mind, thoughts and memories became jumbled and she started to  
scream.  
  
Soron fell off the edge of his bed when he heard the ear piercing scream,  
mentally he swore that elves shouldn't have such sensitive hearing. Getting  
up he moved out of his room and looked at the door down the hall, which one  
had the scream come from? Leaving the safety of his room he moved down the  
hall almost slowly until he could hear the soft sounds of someone crying,  
another voice a bit higher trying to get other to help her. Stopping at the  
half opened door, he pulled back a bit. Their Alex laid unconscious in Lady  
Elia's arms, King Jareth hovering on one side while Lord Corsair loomed on  
the other. His entire body twitched when he felt a soft hand lay on his  
shoulder, looking over his eyes gazed into the lady Sarah's. "What  
happened?"  
  
Sarah brought a finger up to her lips and moved him back down to his room.  
"Jareth had told me a few nights ago that when her power started coming  
back it might also bring with it several things. Pain being one of them."  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" He gazed back at the light from the door  
being still opened partly.  
  
"She should be. We should just hope that her power doesn't overcome her  
entire being." Sarah looked worried, she had overheard Jareth and Elia  
arguing back and forth about how to introduce Alexandria back to her  
powers. The main reason because that some aboveground Fae would die because  
their powers would just overrule them and then destroy them if not drive  
them completely mad.  
  
Soron nodded and understood what she meant. He had heard stories of when  
he was young about a aboveground Fae who went mad for power. One who had  
tried to take over all of the kingdoms by killing all of the ruling Fae. It  
was said that Alden had vanquished him by using a old power that only the  
oldest Fae knew how to use. One so dangerous that it could destroy both  
caster and the target.  
  
Sarah looked up at the Prince who towered over her by at least a foot.  
"You should get some rest now Prince Soron. With luck you shall see her in  
the morn." When Soron absently nodded she opened his door and pushed him  
back to the bed. Reaching inside she pulled up a sleeping crystal the way  
Jareth had taught her. Placing it against Soron's head she whispered the  
words for the spell to activate. She was not disappointed when Soron  
slumped back on his bed to sleep a dreamless sleep.  
  
Turning from the room she headed back to Alexandria's. Her face filled  
with worry over her niece...still not used to the fact that she was  
someone's Aunt. Leaning against the door jamb she watched the trio place  
Alex more onto the bed and just nodded to Corsair when he gave her a weak  
smile. Sarah watched Elia pass her in the doorway and only lifted a hand  
when Jareth came over to her. Corsair was going to watch over her just like  
he had done many nights when she was little.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex's mind was currently having more then a little fight. She knew that  
physically she couldn't be in any of the places she saw. First the funeral  
procession where not one person came to comfort her. Why would they want  
to...she was the black sheep but also Clyde...no Alden's favorite. Pushing  
away those memories she looked up again and was confronted by her Father's  
towering form, the fear as he raised his hand to hit her. But something  
stopped the blow from falling, looking around all Alex saw was a large  
meadow.  
  
"Alexandria."  
  
Turning Alex just tilted her head to the side. Who was this again? He  
looked familiar. A slow smile spread across her face, she could smell the  
magic on him, could feel it in the very air. But who was he? The way he  
said her name...he sounded almost evil, shouldn't she be afraid? She could  
feel something trying to pull her away but why was she so drawn to this  
man? Shaking her head she pulled back and began to run. Scenes, memories,  
and voices rushed passed her. When she finally stopped she looked about  
where she was. A small tree stood on a hill that looked out over the mighty  
Labyrinth.  
  
"Lexi...come here." Alden's voice seemed to ride through the air, she  
could hear her own higher pitched but younger voice answer. "I've taught  
you all that you need to know. The rest of your power will make itself  
known when you need to know it. Do not forget this last one I am going to  
teach you...one of these days you will need to use it."  
  
"But why Grampy?" Alex's small voice cut through his. A voice filled with  
hope, love, and happiness. A voice that the now grown Alexandria longed to  
hear again. Would she ever sound like that again? Would she ever be so  
happy?  
  
"Lexi listen to me, their is evil all around and one of these days I won't  
be here. This evil is going to try to destroy again but you must fight him  
and be victorious. You must destroy the hate that he brought upon our  
home."  
  
"Grampy I'm scared."  
  
"I know young one, but I will always be here to protect you even if you  
wont be able to see me. Now learn and remember."  
  
The voice cut off and Alex screamed again, everything she had learned,  
every power, every move came crashing out of where she had pushed them.  
Power raged through her blood as she sought to find a way to hold them back  
to slow them down. As another wave of pure magic crashed over her she  
thought she was in a rolling ocean, drowning. Blindly she reached out for  
help and she felt a hand clamp down on hers. Looking up she could see  
Corsair trying to tell her something. Another wave came and she felt it  
pull down on her form but amazingly Corsair hadn't let go, stumbling  
through the power like water she surfaced again, coughing and breathing  
quickly as if she had felt air in a long time.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she found herself clutching onto Corsair's large  
and strong form. Sunlight poured into her room from the open window. Just  
barely she could hear his deep baritone voice trying to calm her down.  
Vaguely she could hear a sleep spell being muttered before she fell limp  
again. Her eyes closing as she fell back into a dreamless sleep. One in  
which her entire being could rest and sort out all that had just happened.  
As she fell deeper into the thick blackness of the peace filled sleep she  
could barely hear Corsairs still emotion filled voice as he softly sang a  
lullaby to her. One that seemed so familiar but still so lost in the sea of  
memories.  



	25. Secrets are Kept Between Friends

Disclaimer...the same it's been for the first twenty two chapters...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cerena waved her hand in front of Soron's face again. "Hello? Are you  
there?" Cerena frowned he had been like this all morning, she had heard  
that something happened last night but no one really knew what happened.  
Humming she put both of her fingers on her large pointed ears and  
forcefully tug. She was rewarded with a large yelp as Soron's eyes filled  
with pain.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Soron batted her hands away and rubbed his  
ears. "That hurt."  
  
"You've been staring out into space all day today. Which means you saw  
something weird or...you've met someone and your not telling me." Cerena  
smiled one of those smiles that made most grown male want to run from.  
Soron was no exception to this as he visibly gulped. "I've known you since  
we were tiny Soron...now who is this lovely Elven girl that had got you all  
out of form."  
  
"She's not elven." Soron looked down at the biscuit sandwich in his hand  
and started to wish he got something to drink.  
  
"Ohhhhh so it is a she." Cerena sat back in her chair and brought her  
knees up to her chest. "So who is she?"  
  
"Ummm, well..." Soron stated to blush a deep crimson red that would have  
made his hair looked faded and worn out. "I mean she probably doesn't even  
know. And um..." Soron tried to grasp onto the right words but the look  
Cerena was giving him was making his entire mind start to blank.  
  
"Uh huh." Cerena sat back in her chair and just folded her arms. "When are  
you going to learn that I find out things Soron?" Shaking her head she  
looked up at the clock and raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't Aline and Kullnack  
be here by now?"  
  
Soron shrugged and gratefully took this chance to dive back into his  
sandwich. She wouldn't ask questions when he was eating would she? No wait  
this was Cerena...she would talk and ask questions even if you were dying  
on her doorstop. He muffled out an answer when she asked him another one of  
a few thousand questions.  
  
"What?"  
  
Swallowing Soron looked up at her and then sighed, "I said wait till I'm  
done."  
  
"Oh...well what do you think happened last night? I heard the aboveground  
went crazy with her powers and King Jareth had to subdue her." Cerena  
leaned back in her chair again after stretching out a pixie wing. She  
didn't notice Soron's pained expression as she went to work re-glittering  
the weblike wing.  
  
"No it was probably just a nightmare or something and people over react.  
Member what happened when Prince and Lord Pain in the Assess nearly fell  
into the bog?" Soron chuckled at the memory. "King Bransket was so mad at  
Jareth when Jasper came home looking like a 'slum prince.' Personally I  
think he deserved it."  
  
"And we all know they should have fallen in. Then we wouldn't have to put  
up with them anymore." Kullnack walked in with Aline hanging onto his arm.  
Both fairies looked worn out and like they had flown the entire trip  
themselves.  
  
"So did horse's go out of style over in your part of the underground?"  
Soron looked them over and only stood when Aline was sitting down.  
  
"We wanted to hurry and get here before everyone else." Aline's voice  
sounded like bubbles as she folded her wings to her back and took the chair  
that Kullnack offered her. "How fares the kingdom of elves?"  
  
"Well and the kingdom of the fairies?"  
  
"It's been better. These festivities should bring everything back up. I  
can't believe how many stalls Jareth wanted us to fill with our merchants  
alone." Kullnack rubbed his forehead and gratefully accepted both a  
sandwich and goblet of sweet peach wine.  
  
"What about our neighbors to the south?" Aline also accepted a goblet but  
waved off the food, she didn't want to appear unladylike with even her  
closest friends. That and after all the flying she wasn't sure if she could  
eat and still be well.  
  
Cerena shrugged, "The pixies have been doing the same. It seems like  
nothing changes." Suddenly she smiled and glanced at Soron before blurting  
out the very thing he didn't want anyone else to hear. "Soron it seems has  
also found someone." She ducked and stuck out her tongue when Soron missed  
her with one of the arm pillows.  
  
"Oh? And who might this be?"  
  
"I'm not sure he won't tell me."  
  
"Now ladies, maybe we should leave him be for now." Kullnack barely  
suppressed the urge to laugh at his oldest friend's face. It looked like  
his skin was about ready to burn off any second. "Besides, I'm sure we'll  
meet her later during the festivities." Chuckling softly he stretched out  
his legs and only mildly blinked when a small troll came into the room.  
"Yes?"  
  
Quig just looked at the four and turned to leave. "Jus lookin' fer Alex."  
Quig rumpled the rim of his hat and strode back out of the room turning to  
head towards the west wing where Alex's chambers were located.  
  
The four just watched Quig leave. Soron shook his head, "Weird."  
  
"So...you met her...what is Jareth's niece like?" Cerena smiled that  
devilish smile again as the red slowly worked it's way back up onto Soron's  
cheeks.  
  
"She...she's one in a million."  



	26. Enter...The Bad Guy

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle. I wish I did tho...that would be nice. But  
at looking at everyone else, I have to wait in line...  
  
Author Note...My normal beta reader Kenraie and I were discussing the best  
way to introduce the bad guy. I had come up with three possibilities...  
1. Put a big sign on him that says 'I'm the bad guy!'  
2. Make a blow up doll of him and let Corsair beat him around the  
Underground for a bit..  
or  
3. (my personal favortie) Do the Darth Vader to Luke Skywalker, whole I'm  
your father type of thing.  
One and two were horribley dismissed and number 3 was also dissmissed when  
I finally got it through to my typing fingers that having him be Daddy  
would be an even worse thing and would ruin a up and coming bad, little  
kids shouldn't see this, type of chapter. Ah well...on with the chapter.  
(Mind you I never said little kids should look at this chapter either.)  
  
-Rainbow  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The man slumped back in the chair, he was weak, he knew it too. But that's  
not what bothered him. What bothered him was that others might also figure  
this out. He needed a way to make himself more powerful, he only had one  
more chance. Damn that Alden...damn Damn DAMN! Slamming his fist onto the  
arm of his chair he only felt a bit better. If he hadn't come and ruined  
everything...the underground would have been his.  
  
Standing slowly he walked over to a window and looked over the trees that  
blocked his view of everything. His body shuddered when he felt the power  
surge that the young girl gave out. Opening his mind he smiled, she would  
do nicely...and part of the very family he needed to hurt. Catching onto a  
few stray and very recent memories he called out to her using her own name.  
She had come...for a second he thought she was going to finish walking to  
him. And in such a weak state he would have had all her power and her mind.  
Something called her away and it infuriated him to no end.  
  
Picking up the goblet from the window sill he suddenly turned and threw it  
hard against the wall. It didn't shatter, he knew it wouldn't have. He  
wasn't that strong anymore, but soon he would be. All he needed was to find  
someone or something so new to it's power that he could wrench it away.  
This coming festival was working nicely into his plans, looking down at the  
long line that appeared on the stolen dragon's egg. Placing a hand on the  
egg he slowly dug his nails into the crack making it grow.  
  
Blood seeped down his arm as he violently killed the young dragon inside.  
Before it died he pushed his mind into the hatchlings, stealing it's power  
of magic and life. A violent power surge struck him back as the dragon gave  
off it's dying cries. Even the youngest dragon knew that it's dying cry  
could kill those who were weak. But this creature stealing what was not his  
wasn't weak anymore...he now had a strong power...and a very dangerous mix  
of power.  
  



	27. Is This What They Call the Strength to S...

There is an author's note at the bottom. Standard disclaimer applies.  
PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!  
  
-Rainbow  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Corsair watched Alex carefully as she started to get up and move around.  
Every ten seconds he was ready to stand up and try to help, which only got  
him glares of annoyance. "Really Uncle, I'm fine." Alex sighed and rolled  
her eyes when still he did not budge from the room. "I still need to take  
and bath and get dressed...or do you want me looking like I just woke up?"  
  
Corsair didn't even smile. His eyes were dark and gloomy looking, "I'm not  
leaving your side."  
  
Alex grumbled and through a pillow at him which stopped in mid air and  
flew right back at her. Only by ducking quickly did she manage to get hit  
in the face but the pillow changed direction and hit her in the butt.  
Glaring at Corsair she saw only the faintest flicker of a smile dab across  
his fine features. Blinking she looked closer, lines seemed to be embedded  
into his face...lines she was sure hadn't been there before. Now he held a  
look of authority one that could only come by the turning of the clock  
which holds all time.  
  
"You got old."  
  
Corsair raised an eyebrow at his niece's broad and bold statement, "You  
grew up as well."  
  
Alex shook her head, "That's not what I mean. I mean you physically look  
older."  
  
Corsair sighed and held his arms out to her, "Come here."  
  
Alex just looked at him a second and then like a small child she ran into  
his embrace, settling herself onto his lap. Feet drawn up on the chair's  
armrest. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember the way your grandfather looked when you were younger? I  
mean more then a couple years before his death?"  
  
Alex shrugged and leaned against Corsair's broad chest, her hair draping  
down his back when she placed her head on his shoulder. "Somewhat, why?"  
  
"Now picture him then and then what he looked like the last time you saw  
him before his death. Tell me the difference you see." He waited and looked  
down to Alex's face, one that would hold the look of youth for at least 500  
years. Before time starts to catch up to the Fae and they begin to show age  
and show that they don't have the same control of their magic.  
  
He held his hand to the arm rests, stifling the urge to want to stroke her  
hair. How many times had he held her like this? Watching her sleep while  
her Mother worked three jobs to support her husband's drinking and gambling  
habits. She probably never even knew when he was around, Elia and he had  
traded off through the years. Always coming after she was asleep, always  
protecting her without her knowing.  
  
"Uncle, why can't I see him? Why lately can I only see pain when I look  
into my mind." Indeed Alex's face was tight and tears were beginning to  
fall. With only a small gasp did she push her face into Corsair's neck, her  
side begining to hurt with a dull ache.  
  
Corsair tried to answer her but suddenly he felt a strong pull of magic.  
Vaguely he could hear outraged shouts coming from various parts of the  
castle...'One more thing to train.' His last thought seemed tobecome  
eteched in his mind as Alexandria's strong and badly unused magic began to  
drag many through a horrid sea of memories. All of them becoming focused on  
one point...the turning point of when a small child died and a doll was put  
in it's place.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Author Note: The second part of this chapter is violent and depicts a  
scene of very violent child abuse. If you do not wish to read that chapter  
I have included the end of that chapter at the end of this one. I can NOT  
be held responsible for what people think of me if they go against better  
judgement and read the next chapter. Flamz will be left on the review board  
  
if someone wishs to post one...after all that is what the reviewer feels.  
But upon saying that...only flamz that are constructed with some thought  
will be left. Those who give no real oppion will be read and petitioned to  
be deleated. And now without further ado here is the end of the very long  
Chapter 27.)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elia stood at the doorway and watched her young neice relive horrible  
memories. Everyone who even had an inkling of magic in the Labyrinth was  
also seeing and living the memory as if it were their own. Never let it be  
said that Alexandria had no power...for only one type of Fae could let all  
see the horrible truth the heart sometimes held. A tear slid down her cheek  
as she watched in minds eyes the small broken young girl cling to her  
stuffed owl. Denial already working it's way into her eyes. The screams  
that echoed off the walls of her room seemed not to phase her, then a  
shout, a wish, and in a blink the girl was gone. Wisked away by a powerful  
king whose own soul cried a bitter and lonely song.  



	28. Is This What They Call the Strength to S...

Folks I'm not going to lie to you. This chapter is disturbing. Please read  
at your own discretion. Now may you know why I placed it at such a level.  
Standard disclaimer applies. I own only the unrecognized characters. All  
else belongs to the god of muppets and the creation of the god like being  
Jareth...I speak of none other then Jim Henson.  
  
-Rainbow  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rain pounded on the windows, thunder boomed in the sky. Alex could only  
shake her head. She had wanted to go outside today...to try out that little  
bouncy ball she had found by her pillow that morning. Looking down at her  
little treasure she didn't notice the shadow until it was too late.  
  
"What the hell are you doing out of your room?" Jack looked down to the  
little girl who barely came above his knee. He forcibly pushed away all the  
thoughts of ladies commenting that she looked like a little elf. So small  
and dainty. Instead he brought up the memories of missed fishing trips and  
the countless number of times he had to go to stupid recitals or the even  
more stupid doctor appointments. It wasn't a very hidden fact that Jack  
detested his daughter.  
  
"I just wanted to see if it had stopped raining so I could go out and play  
with my ball." Alex held up the ball in her little hand. Sparkles falling  
down from it when she did so.  
  
"Stupid little brat!" Wrenching the ball from her hand he flung it across  
the room smiling when the rubber came into contact with his wife's favorite  
lamp. The sounds of glass shattering like music to his drunken ears. "You  
know the punishment for disobeying orders!" Taking her small wrist into his  
hand he flung her to the side much like the ball. And only got even madder  
when she didn't even cry out in pain.  
  
Alex bit her lip when she felt her back come into contact with the wall.  
It took every ounce of her will to not cry, that only made things worse.  
She did however let a small cry slip out when his hand struck across her  
face. A ugly black and blue welt still there from the last time he hit her.  
  
Jack smiled in almost triumph when she cried out. "See what you make  
others do! Nobody likes a little disobedient brat!" He threw her forcefully  
into her room and down onto her bed. Quickly he crossed over, slipping onto  
the queen sized bed. He knew his wife knew what happened in here, how could  
she not? The nights of crying and screaming...all of it music to him. Jack  
Griffin lived on the pain of others...he thrived on hearing it and even  
more so loved it when it came from his wife and child.  
  
Alex closed her eyes when he felt his hands on her body, twisting and  
pulling at her flesh. The angry red welts that already resided their  
screamed of heat and one lone welt on her back had already begun to bleed.  
She tried to kick him away...anything to not have this happen. When she  
felt his mouth on her she opened her mouth to his tongue and then bit down  
hard. His cry of pain making her open her eyes. She was going to be free...  
  
Jack cursed when he felt her small teeth bite down on his tongue. "Your  
going to pay for that bitch." Sitting up he rubbed his face a bit and then  
looked to where Alexandria had been moving for the door, but then had to  
stop and grab her stuffed owl.  
  
Alex knew she didn't have any time and ran out the door clutching  
Jay...she had to hide but where? Looking in the living room she knew he was  
waiting...he wanted to have a really good reason for beating her this time.  
A heavy footfall determined she had only a few more seconds before she was  
going to be under him again. Before she was going to miss out on a month of  
ever seeing the sunshine again. Quickly she did the most unexpected thing  
and ran for the door.  
  
Jack slowly moved out to the livingroom. He wanted to smell her fear of  
him when he once again raped his daughter. He knew some men found it sick  
and twisted but not Jack. He found it the best sex in the world...the girls  
couldn't do anything and they were always so tight. Better to have a bitch  
now then to wait until a hundred guys have had her, was his philosophy. A  
small tiny voice in the back of his mind tried telling him different but he  
never bothered to pay attention...why should he? He was king of his castle  
and domain...those who served in it had to abide by his rules.  
  
The rain kept beating on the ground and now in the hallway where the door  
stood open. Jack cursed himself for going to slow. He knew full well what  
would happen to him if she was found by one of their neighbors. Good thing  
the closest one was five miles away. A slow smile spread across his  
face...now he could force that little bitch out of his life once and all.  
Turning he went back to get the small Beebe gun he had purchased earlier  
that summer. What could the cops do if that think that she was kidnaped and  
then brutally murdered...no one could pin it one him. Especially if he made  
a call saying his gun was stolen.  
  
Alex ran through the trees, her clothes barely hanging onto her small  
form. Tears ran freely down herself but were outnumbered by the number of  
trees. Vaguely she recalled which way it was to get to the road. Maybe she  
would be lucky and somebody would be going by. If only...she ran harder  
only glancing back once and falling hard to the ground when she saw how  
quickly Jack was catching up to her. Scrambling to her feet she tried to  
run again but she was so tired and she had lost enough blood in the past  
few days it was a wonder she was even alive.  
  
Jack smiled when she looked back up at him like a doe caught with it's  
eyes in the headlights of a car. He could vaguely hear her whimpering of  
'Don't Daddy...please don't I'll be good.' He got the gun ready with a loud  
click and placed his hand on the trigger. Pulling back his fingers he felt  
the gun buck up as it fired. And swore when a hand had pulled against his  
shoulder making him miss Alexandria's chest.  
  
Alex screamed loudly, the small bee be tearing through her side and making  
her feel like throwing up. Slowly her eyes began to close but not before  
she saw her Mother confronting her Father. Or the blow to his head that  
came from a large stick in her hand. She never stirred when she was rushed  
inside, Anele's features twisted with pain and sorrow at the thought of  
losing her daughter.  
  
Anele knew the only reason why her daughter was still alive was from the  
magic she had deep inside. She also knew she didn't have long before Jack  
woke up and came after her. Why hadn't she left him when she had the  
chance? Her fingers trembled as they wrapped her daughter's broken form.  
Shallow breathing was the only sign she even had her daughter still.  
Opening her mouth she began to say her wish of the goblins to take her away  
when the front door slammed open. Her mouth closed and for the first time  
in her life Anele went to face down her husband.  
  
Alex's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her parents shouting. Glasses  
were broken and what sounded like door were being torn off hinges. The two  
were going strongly against each other. Only one of them was going to  
survive this at best. Slowly Alex sat up a deep hurt coming to her eyes,  
but she didn't cry. She didn't even have any tears left. Slowly she reached  
over to where Anele had paced Jay...the stuffed owl who had brought so much  
comfort to Alex. Wrapping her fingers around his wing she moved painfully  
until she collapsed by the wall. Her body's strength gave out and she fell  
back against a pillow that rest on her now bloodied bed.  
  
Anele cried out when her head hit the wall, a vase falling from a high  
shelf her only savior when he dropped onto Jack's head, knocking him out.  
Quickly when she was able she screamed out loudly, hoping that she would be  
heard. "I wish for the goblins to take Alexandria away RIGHT NOW!" When the  
wind suddenly quieted Anele smiled faintly.  
  
Taking a small lighter from her pocket she pulled herself over to where  
the refills were at. Her Father's voice echoed through the area...she was  
tempted to stop then and run to him. But first she lit papers that also  
occupied the cupboard. Throwing some lighters on unburnt sections she then  
through in the lighter itself. Turning she ran to where her Father was  
standing by Alexandria's room. With a flash of glitter they disappeared.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elia stood at the doorway and watched her young niece relive horrible  
memories. Everyone who even had an inkling of magic in the Labyrinth was  
also seeing and living the memory as if it were their own. Never let it be  
said that Alexandria had no power...for only one type of Fae could let all  
see the horrible truth the heart sometimes held. A tear slid down her cheek  
as she watched in minds eyes the small broken young girl cling to her  
stuffed owl. Denial already working it's way into her eyes. The screams  
that echoed off the walls of her room seemed not to phase her, then a  
shout, a wish, and in a blink the girl was gone. Whisked away by a powerful  
king whose own soul cried a bitter and lonely song.  



	29. True Friends Come at the Greatest Costs

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. (Boy is this getting Repetitive...) Anyhoo...and away we go...  
  
Oh and to those who were offended by chapter 27B...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soron and the others slowly pulled themselves up from the floor. They had  
seen things from Alexandria's eyes, but yet they had seen everything as if  
they were standing on the outside looking in. "Every one okay?"  
  
"Define okay." Cerena moaned softly and spread out her wings once she got  
to standing. "So who wants to go greet the new girl?"  
  
Soron tried lifting his hand and grabbing the pillow from the couch but  
could barely move. Fae and Elven magic didn't always mix to well. He cursed  
the Fairies standing about him, being half breeds power lashes like this  
didn't affect them as much. "I thought using magic like that was outlawed?"  
  
Among several occupants being dragged through Alexandria's own personal  
memory many relived there own dark secrets. Normally none of them wouldn't  
have to worry about that happening but this had come from outside control.  
Actually this power only came from a Fae who could wield both the dark arts  
and what was know as the light arts. But every Fae born after Alden's time  
had been banished for even trying to learn the dark arts.  
  
Aline just raised her head, she had more Fae in her then what her husband  
and Cerena both had. "I think that did come from the new girl." Shaking her  
head lightly she gazed a bit about the room, for some reason she hadn't  
gotten as shocked as the others. "The dark arts were banned to all except  
for the chosen few who only learned it if their was cause. One Fae of all  
Fae would know it's secrets at all time, becoming a teacher if the power  
was to be passed on or if the power was needed for a battle of survival."  
  
Kullnack blinked wearily at his wife, "And you know this how?"  
  
"I paid attention in class." Aline held out her arm to Cerena who looked  
like she was about to fall over. "Alden was the last known Fae to use the  
dark arts but that was against Branion the above ground Fae who threatened  
all of the kingdoms. He could have taught it to his Granddaughter."  
  
Soron who has almost managed to stand completely up fell back into his  
chair. "So whose his Granddaughter?"  
  
Aline rolled her eyes, honestly she wondered how some of them survived in  
their positions. "Jareth's niece. Which she would only be his niece if her  
parent's didn't have any magic. And by what we just saw it can be safe to  
assume they didn't. Which means that Alden would have taken her under as  
daughter status."  
  
"And that would mean that she is one Fae no one wants to mess with,  
right?" Soron blinked and then stood up, a cool wash of calm had just  
descended through the castle.  
  
"Yes. Let us just thank everything we hold dear that we're the only  
kingdoms here as of yet."  
  
"Let us also thank that Lord Corsair, Lady Elia, and King Jareth all know  
how to do quite a powerful calming spell." Cerena smiled which after a few  
moments started to fade. "They added a forget spell to it."  
  
"Only a light one...probably to take out most of the unpleasantness. We  
should go see King Jareth first and find out exactly who all saw what we  
saw. Although I find it highly unlikely that any goblin's saw her memories  
and were just stuck with their own. But we must worry of our own people and  
make sure that no one of them twist this information to their own will."  
Aline looked between the group and smiled faintly when they nodded.  
  
"Well lead on my lovely wife and after the rest of us recover we'll join  
you." Kullnack tried to smile but it just hurt too much. So did thinking  
but thankfully he never did try to think much. Collapsing into the chair  
next to Soron the two of them shared a pillow between heads, groaning  
lightly.  
  
Cerena rolled her eyes and followed out after Aline. "What ever did happen  
to Branion?"  
  
Aline looked troubled at the question. She was only a child when the  
incident happened but she could remember it very well. Her parent's  
screaming and trying to hide her from him, the various lords and ladies  
fighting to save themselves. A few holding their dead children in their  
arms. She could remember the light of the spell that started to drain ones  
power but then turns and gives so much power both castor and recipient were  
in danger of losing their lives if not just their powers. "No one truly  
knows."  
  
Cerena looked at her friend and her small answer. Reaching over she softly  
touched Aline's hand. "Sometimes I'm glad I was too small to remember it.  
But other times it is like these when I wish I remember my parents." She  
gave a light smile but then turned to see where they were walking. Catching  
a glimpse of a open door she peaked in and saw Lady Elia and Lord Corsair  
holding a sobbing girl. One who held the form and stature of a toy brought  
back to life.  



	30. Laughter Does not Always Come From the S...

Disclaimer: Do I still have to put this up here? Well actually I do have  
to...the idea of the land changing was originally thought up by Lattelady!  
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=54591  
This idea was found when I looked at her story "Once in a Blue Moon" Which  
I suggest that you all go read! And remember it is always nice to leave a  
review. :o) Oh btw...yes the plot is thickening...aren't you proud of me?  
  
Author Note: I almost had this chapter done last night but do you know how  
hard it is to type when you have kittens bombarding you?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alden calmly rode between the two lines of Fae, his sword drawn and ready  
for battle. His cold mismatched eyes looked towards the young Fae that  
stood over a dead boy's body. The black unicorn's head came up, his horn a  
deep blazing red with a line of silver running through. A hoof stamped the  
ground, with a shake of his mane the magnificent animal took itself and  
it's rider into battle.  
  
Branion waved a hand and he appeared on his own magnificent chestnut  
steed. The horse gave off a death cry and charged forward to meet the  
unicorn. With swords raised both met with a huge thunder like clap. Sparks  
were sent flying and the two men looked into each other's eyes. One holding  
a fury of war, the other holding a madness of war.  
  
"Give it up! You have lost and I rule the Underground!"  
  
"Not yet Branion, you still have me to go through!" Alden's voice seemed  
to slide through the heated air like ice.  
  
"And go through you I shall!" Branion thrust his hand forward a small  
dagger protruding from his wrist. With a slight grunt he felt the dagger's  
blade slip into Alden's side. "This will be the wound that has made a grand  
kingdom fall." Branion's eyes began to get the look of someone who has  
stepped to far into the madness. His voice was low and it too held that  
edge sharper then any blade.  
  
Alden cried out in pain and brought his sword down onto Branion's arm.  
Missing to only knock it away but still breaking the skin for a long red  
slit upon the skin. "You want power Branion? I will show you power!"  
  
Every Fae looked over for the words ran clear and true. A deep blackness  
seemed to be draining from Branion's form. Then almost like a tidal wave  
the power lashed back, a bright glowing coming from the very land itself.  
The tidal wave of power crashed down on Branion making him scream from pure  
torture.  
  
When all thought no more could come a small child stood up. His eyes  
blazing with fury, "NO! You shall pay!" Picking up a small rock the child  
flung it at the unicorn making the beast jump. The magic seemed to crumble  
and both wielder and victim were shot back.  
  
The land seemed to cry out in pain itself as the power it gave out was not  
returning like it should. The wishing pond turned and a deep horrible smell  
began to rise up. The newly trained recruit, who guarded the bridge to the  
pond, jumped back in surprise, his fox tail bristling. The glade where  
sprites lived died and then was reborn into horrible looking swamps, the  
sprites turning to creatures that played with fire and could remove their  
own body parts. At the western edge of the kingdom of the Labyrinth the  
cave which could show one's dreams was hit with a powerful wave of dark and  
evil power. The dreams shattered becoming twisted nightmares.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Branion woke up quickly, sweat was pouring off of his face. Looking around  
his darkened room his eyes settled on the dragons egg that no one had  
cleaned up. Reaching out with a trembling hand he flicked his wrist and the  
mess disappeared with a small flame. Laying back down he started to laugh,  
never stopping when his door opened with a bang and a dejected looking man  
just watched.  



	31. Sarah (AN Yes that is the whole title)

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon. (Hey  
look I used my old Disclaimer from way back in what...the first 5  
chapters?)  
  
Okay this chapter is for all of you people asking...what about Sarah? Well  
here is a whole chapter of Sarah and it will somewhat explain to you why  
Sarah has been so quiet. The elf who appears in the mirror needs a name for  
she will be reappearing one or two more times. So please leave a suggestion  
in your review. (I will be giving credit to who come up with a name.)  
*nudges Dawn* I know someone in your story who would hate it if she had to  
wait on Sarah... *whistles and slowly walks away*  
  
What? You haven't seen Dawn story?!? Well then go take a look!!!  
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=298041  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah slowly sat down on the cushioned window that opened from her private  
baths. She knew this was the only place in which Jareth had never dared to  
watch her, this was her own area. Leaning back against the sill her eyes  
looked out over the Labyrinth that was now framed by almost ever colored  
rose one could imagine. A small box laid by her side as she waited for time  
to march on and show her what she needed to know.  
  
Bringing her knees to her chest Sarah tilted her head to the side. She  
could vaguely remember her family, it was as if they were all just a dream  
that she was waking up from. Resting her cheek upon her right knee she  
slowly sighed, 'What does Toby look like now?' She was shocked that she had  
even started to forget about him...the one who helped her face her now  
husband.  
  
Reaching out to pull forth a abnormally large bloom Sarah took a deep  
breath. The fragrance of the rose petals along with the scent from a bath  
gone seemed to send her senses into overdrive. Closing her eyes she could  
barely see the picture of her 'family' in the back of her mind. Barely  
could she make out Karen and then her own biological Mother whom she hadn't  
seen since she was around 5 or was it 6? Sarah raised her hand to her cheek  
as she felt a tear fall, she sniffed and then once more looked down to the  
box next to her. Enough time had been lost on worrying over a family that  
she doesn't have anymore. Now she has one that is powerful and built on  
true love, that was the family she wanted to worry about.  
  
Slowly she stood up and headed to the counter where the test was being  
taken. Sarah looked once more at the box in her hand and set it down on the  
counter along side the plastic. Only about five more minuets until she  
would know, and then the real fun began. She knew that Jareth wanted  
children but he has said so himself that he would mind having a hundred or  
so years together first before that happened. She gave a light laugh and  
twirled around, still getting a high off the fact that she will live quite  
a bit longer down in the Underground...where her age had been practically  
stopped at one point.  
  
Stopping Sarah looked about the large room and then plunked herself down  
at her vanity table. The mirror slowly fogged up and the look of a young  
Elven girl appeared. "Anything you need Lady Sarah?"  
  
"No...nothing I need, just thinking." The elf nodded and the mirror fogged  
out again, leaving Sarah alone with her reflection.  
  
Raising a hand Sarah traced the image of her face. She still looked like  
she was only around 20 or 21 years of age. When really she was closer to  
her mid 30's. Shaking her head she smiled at the reflection of her long  
hair that seemed to flow like silk. Upon many occasion Jareth had commented  
that there was nothing softer nor smoother in the whole underground. That  
thought never ceased to make her blush and even now she did to almost a  
tint of a pink-red rose.  
  
Sarah glanced up at the clock and then quickly hurried over to the counter  
to see the results. All her day dreaming had made the test done for over a  
minuet already. Slowly Sarah looked at the plastic stick and then at the  
box. A slow grin working over her face, well at least she knew why she had  
been so moody lately. Letting out a joyful laugh Sarah began to dance  
around the bathroom. Only a knock on the door calling her from her joyful  
celebration.  
  
"Aunt Sarah?" Another knock a bit louder this time was heard through the  
thick oak door. "Aunt Sarah are you in there?"  
  
Sarah blinked, why would Alex be coming to her? She had two uncles and  
another aunt to go to if she needed something. Heading over to the door  
Sarah slowly opened it and looked at the young woman standing there. "What  
is it?"  
  
"I have two things...know anywhere we can talk?" Alex fidgeted where she  
was standing and pulled the black robe tighter about her form. It was a  
good thing she had already been getting control of her powers and so  
quickly.  
  
Sarah nodded and opened the way fro Alex to enter, "Yeah come on in."  



	32. Is This A Mirror?

Disclaimer...I own nothing except for the characters that had never been  
seen before. Okay basically the only ones who are in here that I don't own  
are Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle...I might add some of the others soon.  
  
Author Note... Twenty cookies to the first person who can name correctly  
who the rider(s) is (are). The answer may surprise you...I'll have the  
winners listed in the next chapter. And folks...I still have yet to get one  
name for the poor servent elf.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prince Jasper and Lord Draken looked out of the expanse of the Labyrinth.  
The sun was just starting to rise and was casting mighty shadows across the  
barren land. Only towards the center where the hedge mazes grow did color  
come vibrantly to life. "Well shall we get this started?"  
  
Jasper just glanced over at Draken and smiled, "Yes I will be quite happy  
to take your money now."  
  
Draken frowned and spurred his horse to moving again, "You may be a  
prince...but even you don't know how to....love a woman like me."  
  
The two men started to laugh and their family caravans along with many  
musicians, booth holders, servants, and others started up again. Some  
chatting wildly about how big the whole festivities were going to be,  
others talking about styles for dresses at all the dances and the one big  
ball at the end.  
  
One of the entertainers looked up and waved to the horseback rider who  
stayed perfectly still on the hill behind him. A hand raised to respond the  
gesture and the figure turned. The morning sun flashed off of bright silver  
blond hair and a pendent pointed a ray of light towards the wagon. Quickly  
the entertainer nudged a few of his companions saying how the Goblin King  
had been watching them. But when the group looked, the hill top of bare and  
a bit of sprinkles of fairy dust floated gracefully along the wind.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A goblin took the reins of the horse as the rider dis-mounted. The wind  
seemed to pick up and threw the hair of the rider back, making them to be a  
highly opposable figure. A soft glimmer and warmth made the rider turn, and  
gaze upon the one who disturbed their moment of peace.  
  
Ella looked at the sight before her and shivered at the coldness that  
seemed to radiate. Her eyes roamed over the form and slowly she nodded and  
disappeared with a light chiming sound. Cold hard blue eyes looked at the  
ground where Ella once stood. After a few moments more the rider sighed  
softly and the plants that once melted from hate began to grow once more.  
It was time to move on and continue to understand, after all the last of  
the guests were arriving today. Not something to miss.  



	33. Individual Thoughts

Disclaimer is in the first few chapters…and Yes I am back and hope to finish this by my 21st birthday. I wanted to finish it last year but my muses just weren't with me. So…welcome to sights and sounds of the start to a party. Enjoy.  
-----  
Alex paced about the room she was in. She didn't want to wear a stupid pink frilly dress. Instead she had chosen out a pant ensemble and had just gotten the evil eye from Jareth AND Sarah. It wasn't fair…she was supposed to be some all powerful Fae right? So what did it matter if she wanted to wear something that was comfortable? It wasn't proper had come the answer from several sources and now here she was stuck in an almost empty room to sulk. Glaring at the pink dress she stuck her tongue out at it and went right back to sulking.  
-----  
Sarah watched as people began to enter into the ball room and smiled, nodded, and spoke only when it was time to. Actually she hated these balls as much as most ladies of the court did. But alas they would never get that into the minds of the ones who thought it was all too important to have them. She sighed inwardly and glanced about the steadily growing room. Where was that niece of hers? Another scanning of the room and her brow furrowed. It wasn't like Alex to go against orders of all of her Aunt and Uncles. Something Jareth was going to be answering too later on…she was more then sure of it.  
------  
Jareth made his way over to where a group of Kings and Princes stood and listened to the conversation a bit before jumping in. Oh joy another talk over the dragons in the Dream Realm. Currently Lacear had been making valid points for the dragons, which went against his Father's opinion. "If I could steal you gentlemen away we can let the children mingle among themselves." Jareth cut in before Lacear was about to get a tongue lashing that no one would let him live down. Now it just looked as if the Goblin King had a poor sense of timing. Leading the other Kings away, Jareth glanced back and caught sight of Lacear's face. Winking she gave a slight nod before turning his attentions back to the other men and almost forcefully leading them to wine goblets.  
------  
Ella stood with the other ladies of court who simply loved throwing balls. And currently she was going through a most boring discussion of sizes and types of gowns to wear. She nodded and smiled to the one who brought of the point of simplicity. But then had to agree with the 'we should have the best' routine. Why not have both one had put in and that stopped the conversation for just a moment before it was led back into color of all things. That stopped Ella for a second when she recalled Alex's face at the sight of the pink dress. Then when she had stormed out to go horse riding of all places. But what had hurt the most was when Ella found her and even the shear hate of getting dressed in the chosen dress had made the flowers wilt. Glancing toward the stairwell entrance she gave a slight frown, Alex was going to come wasn't she?  
------  
The only one who seemed to be having a ball of a time with the first lap of conversations just had to be Corsair, all the pretty ladies and alcohol were enough to make any single and eligible man dizzy. Currently talking a few of the younger woman he grinned when he was pulled to the side by a most breath taking of Elf. Long blue black hair and eyes that looked to be as endless as a forest. Thoughts of the party, responsibility, and any duty to the family were dashed upon rocks as he followed behind her like caught in a spell.  
  



End file.
